Welcome to My Life
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU. Sasuke and Naruto are rivals. Sasuke is a jerk and geek, Naruto is loud and popular. But as they learn about each other could love bloom? With pressures from friends and family there are many obsticals to over come.
1. The Worst Day Ever

**As always I own nothing! Damn it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, if I don't get reviews telling me what people think, then I won't post more...Just let me know what you think please.**

**Song of inspiration: Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan**

**I suggest listening to the song while reading...**

**This is the revised version, meaning no songs**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever**

Six A.M. Sasuke's alarm clock went off. He grunted and shut off the alarm and sighed. '_Just one more hour please,'_ Sasuke thought.

He knew that he had to get up and go to work, not that he wanted to. He thought that his creepy boss, Orochimaru, should have been listed as a pedophile. While half asleep he did his regular routine as if he was on autopilot and went to work.

He was still only half awake when clocked into work at seven A.M. for his boring job. He hated standing at a register so people could check out movies, had they not learned that they could do that kind of thing online? Day after day it was the same routine, either he'd wake up and go to work or he'd wake up and go to school, only to work the day after.

It was a rather slow day when a group of guys walked in, immediately Sasuke recognized them, it was Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The boys were laughing and picking out movies, not even noticing Sasuke. It's not like he thought they would, he was not exactly the most popular guy – except for some reason the girls liked him, it must have been the Uchiha name.

Sasuke was quiet, smart, rude and distant, not really the popular type. Naruto was loud, energetic, fun and popular. Kiba was Naruto's best friend – which fit since they were a lot alike. Shikamaru was smart, but lazy type of person. Chouji was the laid back kind, who seemed happy as long as he had something good to eat. Sasuke just wouldn't fit in with their, or any other, group.

The boys found the movies that they wanted and walked up to the counter. Naruto and Kiba were talking about the movie that Naruto had in his hand, Shikamaru was listening quietly, and Chouji was listening and eating a bag of chips.

"Hey look Sasu-dork is working," Kiba laughed.

"Ha, yeah," Naruto half agreed. He always thought that Sasuke was cute, but that he was too much of a jerk.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he though, '_How troublesome._'

"You're not supposed to eat in here," Sasuke said, causing Chouji to glare at him and reluctantly put the chips away.

After the comment, Sasuke quietly rang the boys' movies up, he knew they had been talking about him, but really he just did not care.

He handed Naruto the bag on their way out of the video store and soon enough the boys were gone, leaving Sasuke to the rest of his boring day at work.

"Sasuke is so weird," Kiba said as they walked out.

"I know, I mean his family is loaded, you'd think he'd be happier," Naruto said. "Or at least cool like his brother," Naruto pointed out.

"Well one of them has to be weird," the brunette shrugged.

"I guess," the blonde sighed. "Why does he even work?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's a freak," Kiba laughed.

"Must you two talk about him?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Why, does it bother you?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"No, it's just like you two are obsessed with him," Shikamaru responded.

"We are not!" Kiba yelled as the grin faded.

"I don't know, every time you two see him your conversation ends up about him," Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's not true!" Kiba said angrily.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome, you are in denial."

By that point Kiba and Naruto were mad, very mad. How dare Shikamaru call them obsessed like they are fan girls or something? If there is one thing Naruto couldn't stand it was Sasuke, he was rude, smart, arrogant, and acted like he was better than everyone else. He talked about him because Sasuke was a jerk, nothing more.

In reality Sasuke was certainly different. He may have been distant and rude but he had his reasons. He and his father didn't get along, he always was compared to Itachi – the prodigy – he had a crazy group of girls who just wanted his last name, and he had never truly been loved since he was eight and still showing some promise. Oh and his parents, though loaded, still make him work since he doesn't live up to their standard, or more Itachi.

At nine P.M. Sasuke was sitting in what he thought was an abandoned park with his guitar. The park was where he came to think just to get away from his life he hated his life. He was sitting there playing his guitar, thinking up a song. Guitar had been a passion of his ever since he could remember, though he had never written a song. Well he had but he never wrote them down.

Guitar was a little known passion of his and no one knew he could sing. Sasuke himself didn't really know how well he could sing. So there he sat in what he thought was an empty park playing his guitar and singing. Little did he know, that as he played there was someone that was watching him, a certain blonde by the name of Naruto.

'_Wow, he's actually good, but I still don't get him, what does he have to be do down about? It's not like his life is hard.'_ Naruto didn't know that soon he would find out he was wrong, maybe not today but in becoming friends. '_How could his day be worst? I don't get it, his life should be perfect,' _Naruto thought as he listened to the lyrics.

He had noticed that Sasuke had stopped playing and was writing down the lyrics for the song he had just played. '_He's so odd, why doesn't he ever talk to anyone?' _the blonde wondered.

It's not like Naruto was fallowing Sasuke and that's why he was up in a tree listening to him, that'd be weird. Naruto just happened to be there when the dark haired classmate of his came to the park, and assumed no one was there and started playing.

Before Sasuke could finish the last part of the chorus he jumped as he got caught off guard from a certain blonde falling out of a tree. This of course made Sasuke very angry. He walked over the blonde and with a glare in his eyes asked, "What the fuck were you doing up in the tree?"

"What does it matter it's a free country, I can be up in a tree if I want," Naruto replied.

This made Sasuke even madder but he figured it was pointless to fight with the blonde idiot, so he turned and walked away.

"Hey teme, don't walk away!" Naruto yelled as the raven walked away.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

This made Naruto mad, so he yelled, "What did you call me?"

"Dobe, you know dead last. It suits you well, don't you think," Sasuke said practically mocking the other teen.

Naruto growled a little as Sasuke had a smirk on his face. "GAH, you're such a jerk, no wonder people don't like you," Naruto said with a mix of frustration and anger.

This made Sasuke's face grow colder and angrier. He pushed Naruto up against the tree hard, "Listen Dobe, leave me alone, you know nothing about me, stop pretending like you do!"

Naruto could have sworn he saw red in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't realize how strong Sasuke was until he was unable to move when he was pushed against a tree. Sasuke regained his composure and he let Naruto down.

He walked away leaving Naruto in a state of shock. At that point Naruto wasn't quite sure what to think anymore. He wasn't sure why but he ran after Sasuke.

"Why are you such a jerk then? What is so bad in your life?" Naruto asked as he caught up to the raven.

Sasuke just looked at him, "Just leave me alone, dobe."

"Teme, that didn't answer my question!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"What is wrong with you, first you are sitting up in tree, now you are following me trying talk to me, what are you a stalker?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Naruto got wide eyed, "I am not a stalker, and if I was I wouldn't stalk you teme!"

"Then leave me alone," the raven said in a bored tone.

"You never talk to anyone, why is that?" Naruto asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to answer the blond.

"Just answer them and I'll leave you alone," Naruto said,

Sasuke sighed, "You have no idea what I have to deal with, so don't call me a jerk. There are a lot of things wrong with my life just cause my parents have money, doesn't mean it's a perfect life and I don't talk to anyone because, well just forget that question."

Naruto studied him for a while. "Well maybe people would like you if you talked to them," he said.

"Some how I doubt that, all people see in me is money or a jerk, they don't get past that," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Have you tried?" Naruto asked.

"Tried what?" the dark haired teen asked. He was getting really annoyed with the blonde.

"Making friends?" the other teen said.

"I don't need anyone," was Sasuke's response.

"Everyone needs someone," Naruto pointed out.

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone when I answered your questions," he said once again annoyed.

"Well you said this is twenty questions, I've only asked three," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he started to walk away. The blonde quickly followed. "So why do you work?" the blonde asked.

"Cause I do," was the vague answer.

"So you want to?" Naruto asked. He hoped he'd actually get some real answers.

"No," Sasuke glared at him.

"Then why do you?" he then asked. He knew he was pushing Sasuke's patients, but he didn't care.

"Because my parents make me," the dark haired teen said with a sigh.

"Well, they don't make It-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"Don't say his name," he said looking at the blonde with a look in his eyes that he could kill him.

"Why not?" Naruto asked he wasn't one to drop a subject because of a look.

"Just don't," Sasuke was getting highly annoyed at that point.

"Why?" Naruto was truly curious. The man was his brother, so why did someone saying it make him angry?

"I don't want to be compared to him, my parents do that enough," Sasuke's voice showed his annoyance.

"Is that resentment I hear?" Naruto asked with another grin.

"Okay dobe, leave me alone," Sasuke said, trying to escape his questions.

"I'm sorry, just why don't you try being my friend?" Naruto smiled. He was actually being genuine, not just making fun of him.

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose as he asked, "Your friend?"

"Yeah," the blonde smiled.

"Have you not noticed that we are complete opposites?" Sasuke practically hissed as if the idea was out of the question.

"So?" the blonde shrugged.

"Doesn't really make for good friend," he pointed out.

"Sure it does," the optimistic blonde said.

"Who's your best friend?" Sasuke asked. His tone showed he was about to make an argument.

"Kiba…okay I get your point," Naruto sighed. "Well who knows we might not be so different," he smiled.

"Oh trust me, we are," Sasuke responded.

Naruto sighed, "Well it doesn't matter you're not going to get rid of me."

"Oh really? But what will your friends think?" Sasuke smirked, as if to challenge him to go against his friends.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Naruto, I'm not stupid, I know they don't like me," Sasuke said. He had never dealt with someone like Naruto; he knew he had to be blunt with him.

"Oh, right," said Naruto with a small frown.

"Just go back to your world and I'll go back to mine," the dark haired teen said, ending the conversation.

Sasuke walked away and Naruto sighed. '_If only it were that easy,' _Naruto thought. He had seen the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was the same look he used to have and he wasn't going to let the raven be lonely, even if he was a jerk there had to be more to him.

**TBC…..**


	2. You Don't Mean Anything

**Author's note:**

**So people seemed to like it so I'll continue :)**

**I own nothing damn it!**

**The song of inspiration: You Don't Mean Anything by Simple Plan**

**Again I suggest listening to it while reading parts of this chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: You Don't Mean Anything**

A week later and Naruto and Sasuke haven't talked. Sasuke knew that's how it would go. He wasn't stupid; he knew that's how it should be. Sasuke went back to the park he had been at the week before, again after work. He had his guitar once more and was playing it aimlessly.

"Well, isn't this scene familiar?" Sasuke heard a familiar voice from behind him. Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a tree?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well then it'd be kind of weird don't you think?" Naruto laughed.

"It still is kind of weird...what do you want?" the dark haired teen asked in a serious tone.

"Just walking through the park, that's all," the blonde shrugged.

"And you came to talk to me why?" Sasuke asked. He'd just wanted to be alone, yet the blonde seemed to be messing that up, again.

"Umm...well, I don't know," Naruto said. It was true he wasn't sure what had drawn him to the raven.

Sasuke looked at him; the bright blue eyes of the other boy were staring at him. "Well then just leave me alone," he responded. Sasuke didn't want to talk to him. Naruto was popular, Sasuke was not, they couldn't be friends and he didn't need something to make him feel worse about himself.

"And what if I don't?" Naruto asked in a playful tone.

Sasuke glared at him, his glare looked like it could kill. "Just stop it!" Sasuke practically yelled.

Naruto was taken back by the other boy's reaction, "Stop what?"

"I don't know what you're up to, but stop pretending to want to be my friend, I don't need this," Sasuke said, frustrated with the blonde.

"I'm not pretending!" Naruto said defensively.

"Just leave me alone," the raven said as he calmed down a little. Sasuke grabbed his guitar and ran to his house.

Naruto looked in the direction the Uchiha had run off in and sighed. '_Why would he think I'm pretending? I'm just trying to be his friend. Why does he push everyone away? Stupid teme,'_ Naruto frowned as he thought.

The next day Sasuke was sitting in his first period when Naruto walked into the room and sat next to him. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, it came out almost as a hiss.

"I told you, to be your friend," Naruto said with a smile.

"I told you stop it," Sasuke replied.

Kiba walked in and saw Naruto sitting by Sasuke. He walked over, "Hey Naruto, why are you by Sasu-dork?"

"Well," he looked from Kiba to Sasuke. "It's nothing, just looking for someone to mess with while I waited for you to get here," he made an excuse.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'I knew it.' _He just sighed as he said, "Well now that he's here, you can leave me alone, dobe." Sasuke's voice had a tone of anger in it that Naruto had never heard.

Naruto felt bad to say the least, but Kiba is his best friend, what was he supposed to do? But he knew that wasn't an excuse. He would have to talk to Sasuke later.

Just before the bell rang for their next class the teacher, Iruka, said, "Naruto, Sasuke could you two see me after class?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide; he didn't understand why on earth the teacher would need to see him. "Yes sensei," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah," Naruto said casually.

'_Ugh he said maybe we're not different, but we are extremely different_.' Sasuke thought.

The bell rang and Sasuke and Naruto stayed after. "What is it sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Naruto, you have horrendous grades and we teachers got together and we've decided you need a tutor," Iruka smiled. He saw Naruto as a pseudo-son; he wanted him to do better in school.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well Sasuke you have the highest grades, so we wanted you to tutor Naruto," the teacher replied.

Sasuke mentally cursed, "You can't be serious." He really couldn't believe what bad luck he had.

"I'm very serious," the man said with a smile.

"See you gotta spend time with me now Sasuke," Naruto said throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

He pushed it off, "Just because I have to spend time with you, doesn't mean I'll have to enjoy it."

"You two get along," their teacher said as they walked out.

"So when can we get together, so you can help me?" Naruto asked once Iruka walked away.

"I don't care, just not today," Sasuke responded, wanting to get away from the blonde.

"Okay how's tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine, when?" Sasuke gave in, not wanting to but he did.

"At four, we'll meet in the park, you know since we always run into each other there," Naruto said as he ran off to catch up with his friends.

'_I already feel the headache,_' Sasuke thought as he let out a sigh and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Naruto, what did the teacher want to talk to you about?" Kiba asked.

"Well my grades are not too good apparently; he wants me to have a tutor," the blonde shrugged.

"You mean Sasu-dork?" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

Kiba started laughing, "Sucks to be you!"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, but it was more a half laugh.

Shikamaru caught this and pulled Naruto over to the side, "Normally I wouldn't care, but this seems interesting, so why are you acting so funny about this Uchiha thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well you would normally make fun of him that was a half-assed," Shikamaru pointed out.

"It's nothing; I just think we shouldn't be so mean to him," Naruto said shrugging.

Shikamaru looked at him like he wasn't thinking right, "Where is this coming from?"

"Well everyone just makes fun of him, we just judge him with out knowing him," Naruto explained.

"So?" Shikamaru asked, he'd never seen the blonde act like he was.

"How would you feel if everyone was like that toward you? No wonder he's a jerk," Naruto said. He knew Shikamaru was one of their few friends he could talk to about Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked at him, "Right, well probably good not to say that to Kiba."

"I know. Why does he hate him so much?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure," the other responded..

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Kiba yelled.

"That's a first," Shikamaru said.

"SHUT UP!" Kiba growled.

"What's the idea?" Naruto asked.

"Well since Sasu-dork has to tutor you, we should at least make it interesting," he said, as a conniving smile spread across his face.

"How so?" Naruto asked, not sure he'd like the idea.

"Well you pretend to try to be friends with Sasu-dork, then humiliate him and knock him down a few pegs," Kiba laughed at the idea.

Chouji laughed, "You should!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who said, "It's up to you Naruto."

"Yeah, okay," he said giving another half-assed response.

Later that day in the park just a little after school, Sasuke sat in the park with his guitar. He had on his work clothes and was trying to kill time before work. His work outfit was a button up shirt and some jeans, he didn't understand why but Orochimaru liked button ups, the creep. Right now he had the red shirt unbuttoned and there was a black wife beater under it.

He was just sitting there playing is guitar, like always, when a new song came to his head.

There again in his tree was the blue-eyed blonde. He listened to the song, and wondered just who it was for. There could be many possibilities. For some reason he loved the way Sasuke sang, it was sort of hypnotizing. '_Maybe that's why I fell out of the tree that time,' _Naruto thought.

Really, he was kind of happy that he fell out of the tree that day. It gave him a chance to talk to Sasuke. Not that he would admit it, but Naruto always wanted to talk to Sasuke, he always found him to be interesting.

After hearing Sasuke's words he thought maybe that the song was about him and his friends. Naruto felt the lyrics kind of fit what Sasuke thought about him; it was about a person not meaning anything to him. But then why put he word baby in there? Did it just sound better to him? Why was he over thinking this? Sasuke wasn't going to write a song about him weather good or bad context. He hated him and wanted him to stay away.

Naruto started to feel kind of bad that he had always picked on Sasuke and never really met him. He didn't know why after one conversation with the boy he couldn't stop thinking about him, but that's how it was. Sasuke was all that was on his mind lately.

Okay maybe the song was partly for him. Really it kind of suited at times to what Sasuke thought of Naruto. He sighed as he thought, '_Stupid teme.' _Naruto hated how all of the sudden the tree in the park was Naruto's favorite place to go, he hated that he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Yet somehow he couldn't help think that it wasn't Sasuke's fault but instead Naruto's. If Naruto would have just left him alone and not have gone on prying into his life, nothing would be different right now; he'd be at home relaxing instead of thinking about the dark haired classmate.

After Sasuke finished the song, Naruto saw him look at his watch and then hurry to button and tuck in the shirt he was wearing. His mind couldn't help but wander as he stared at the raven, '_Red looks good on him he should wear it more. What am I thinking, bad thoughts, don't even think about Sasuke that way_.' Naruto felt very nervous now for some reason.

"Hey, dobe, are you always going to sit up there and listen to me play? Are you stalking me?" Sasuke called up to him.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You knew I was up here?"

"Yes, now stop stalking me," the raven responded.

"I'm not stalking you! I just like the tree," Naruto said and he knew it was a lame excuse.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said before walking away.

**TBC…**

**thanks to all whom reviewed you're awesome**

**HAPPY SINGLES AWARNESS I MEAN VALENTINES DAY!**


	3. Welcome To My Life

**Authors Note:**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Song of inspiration for this chapter: Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan**

**I suggest listening to it while reading the chapter**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to My Life**

Sasuke woke up and got ready for school. As usual his parents weren't home and the house was silent. Since their prodigy child had left for college they hardly saw a reason to be home. Sasuke didn't matter; he was just their extra child.

At school most people avoided him while fan girls, or more gold diggers, followed him around. It did not make for a pleasant school day.

Naruto started to realize how people avoided him, he felt bad. He saw the look on Sasuke's face. Before it was unreadable to him, but now he could see the sadness. Maybe he could see it now because he wasn't blinded by the fact that he thought Sasuke was just a jerk. Sure he still thought he was a jerk, but now he felt bad for him, Sasuke had no friends.

Sasuke didn't have work today, so he went right to the park with his guitar. He thought for sure that he blonde wouldn't appear there. It was only three fifteen and Naruto had said four. He sat there and played his guitar. As he played he thought about his life, his parents, his lack of friends, everything was wrong and nothing was right. There really was no purpose for him to be alive, or so he felt. His parents couldn't care less, his pervert of a boss would replace him with another boy, he had no friends to care, and if he were to go no one would care. Sometimes he just felt like breaking down because of everything in his life, so he sang about it.

Naruto was once again in his tree, curiosity gets the best of him and he just always wanted to hear what the pale boy had to sing. He thought when he sang; it was the truest feelings you'd ever see from the dark haired boy. Though today, Naruto wasn't sure he liked the song. It wasn't that he didn't like it; on the contrary, it was a great song. The problem was the words, the fact that he had been apart of the world that made someone feel that way and he hadn't even known it.

Naruto did know what it was like to have no one, he was an orphan with a bitch of a guardian and nothing felt right until he met Kiba. Kiba had saved him. That's probably why he held so tightly to Kiba's friendship. '_Sasuke needs a Kiba,' _Naruto thought.

Naruto wanted to hug the poor boy. He knew that Sasuke was not the greatest person but that wasn't the point. The point was that no one deserved to live like that. Sasuke felt like no one was there, like no one cared. '_Deep inside he's bleeding? Breaking down? What could be going on in Sasuke's life that makes it this bad?'_ Naruto wondered.

Naruto looked at the boy whom seemed to be getting madder by every word. He knew that the song came from his heart; it wasn't just a song you could write without experiencing something so bad that it made you feel like this.

'_Itachi. Sasuke wouldn't let me say his name. It must be something to do with that!' _Naruto finally realized.It had finally clicked in Naruto's head just who was the root of all that Sasuke felt inside. Itachi was indeed that one thing that had made Sasuke's life a living hell, everything that went bad was because he wasn't up to his brother's level, of course Naruto didn't know this yet, but soon enough he'd find out. __

Sasuke got up from where he had been sitting and walked to underneath the tree. He leaned against it and hit his head into it. Yeah it hurt, but he wanted that pain, it made him feel alive, like he was real. He had closed his eyes and not before long he felt two arms warp around him and pull him into a hug. His eyes snapped open and he saw a certain blonde boy hugging him. Naruto could feel Sasuke tense up. Sasuke quickly pushed the blonde off of himself.

"Naruto what are you doing?" he tried to be mean when he said it, but the words didn't come out right.

"You need a hug," Naruto said as if it were obvious.

"No I don't," Sasuke glared. Physical contact in an affectionate way was not like an Uchiha, they just didn't hug, cuddle, none of it.

The glare didn't affect the blonde anymore since he's been on the receiving end of it so many times. Naruto let the subject go and looked at him, "So you ready to tutor me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "Aren't you early?"

"So? Might as well get a head start," Naruto smiled.

"Hn, I guess," Sasuke shrugged. _'That way I can get rid of him sooner,'_ he thought.

"Cool, let's go to your house and study there," Naruto suggested.

"My house?" the raven asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's closer," the blonde pointed out.

"The fact that you know that makes you sound more like a stalker," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled at him, "Just go."

"Oh I'm scared now," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto pulled him up to his feet, "Come on!"

"Fine, the faster we start the sooner we can be done with this," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Sooner or later you'll be my friend."

"But you were just messing with me before Kiba came in remember?" Sasuke said angry again.

"That was then, this is now," Naruto smiled.

"Nothing has changed," the dark haired teen said.

"Yeah something has," Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked, obviously not convinced.

"I don't know yet," the blonde shrugged.

They got to the empty Uchiha mansion, "Maybe we should have gone to my place."

"Why dobe, are you afraid of my house?" Sasuke asked with a small chuckle.

"All it's missing is the thunder," Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. He didn't bother saying he's home; there was no one to say he's home to. He walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Naruto, to find a note.

_Sasuke:_

_Your father and I are going to be late; we're going out to dinner tonight, so you're on your own again._

She didn't even bother putting love mom at the bottom anymore. She stopped doing that a long time ago. '_What else is new? They always do this,'_ Sasuke thought as his eyes took on a look of anger and sadness.

"Are your parents usually gone?" Naruto asked, curious as to what Sasuke's life really was like.

"Yes," it was only one word, but it was said with enough hate that there didn't need to be anything else there.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, feeling bad about Kiba's idea. "Well, where are we gonna study?" he asked.

"Up stairs, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Sasuke asked, figuring it was rude of him not to.

"No, I'm good," the blonde responded.

Sasuke went up the stairs and was closely followed by Naruto. Naruto felt that he could get lost in the house.

**TBC…**


	4. Perfect

**Author's note:**

**I think I may have an obsession with making Sasuke tutor Naruto O.o it's in a few of my current fan fictions haha oh well**

**Song of inspiration for the chapter: Perfect by Simple Plan**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Perfect

Once up stairs, the boys went into Sasuke's room. It was big, painted black and red, and had just about everything in it. There was a huge black desk with a red top, a California king size bed with black and red sheets that looked really soft, he had a huge flat screen TV, a red leather couch, right in front of it was a small glass top coffee table and then through two black outlined glass doors there was his own bathroom. For being a geek, he had a very cool room. Then Naruto saw a red and white symbol on his wall, "What's with the symbol?"

"It's the Uchiha clan symbol," Sasuke replied.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Sasuke went over to the couch and sat down on the right, Naruto sat on the left. They got their books out and Sasuke started to explain some things that Naruto was confused with. Slowly Naruto started to understand it.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and said, "I'll be right back." He got up and walked into his bathroom. He grabbed his reading glasses out of a cabinet and put them on before coming back and sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't quite sure why, but he could help but stare at Sasuke when he came back. _'Stop staring, he looks good in glasses. BAD MIND!' _Naruto thought, trying not to stare too much.

"Dobe, why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the other boy.

"I-I wasn't staring," the blonde stuttered a little. '_Damn it don't stutter, it's just Sasuke. Just because he looks hot in glasses doesn't mean that I should stutter. It's not like I like him. Wow trying to trick him into being my "friend" is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"Dobe, what is wrong with you?" the raven asked as Naruto just continued to stare at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well no wonder you were so quiet, you're mind isn't used to thinking," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Naruto said, not happy when people make fun of his intelligence, or lack of.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and listen."

"Fine, what were you saying?" the blonde asked.

"I was talking about the Pythagorean theorem," Sasuke said, already starting to feel annoyed with the blonde.

"Right, I knew that," Naruto said, but they both knew it wasn't true.

Sasuke was about to respond when a "Sasuke-kun!" cut him off. They heard the call from out side.

Naruto looked at him, "Who's that?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said annoyed.

There was one fan girl in particular, Sakura, who always followed him almost twenty-four seven. The only time he got away from her was when he was in a class she didn't have or at the park, she even occasionally showed up at his work. No matter what, she usually was somewhere close by.

Naruto looked out Sasuke's window to see a pink haired girl standing under it. _'And he calls me a stalker,'_ the blonde couldn't help but think.

Sasuke sighed and opened his window, "Sakura leave me alone!"

Naruto noticed how close they were as he looked out the window and Sasuke was next to him, their arms touching. He didn't know why, but this closeness made him blush slightly.

"But Sasuke-kun, I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me!" the pink haired girl yelled in a hopeful voice.

"No! Go away," Sasuke yelled down to her and he shut his window.

"Why are you so rude to her?" the blonde asked.

"I don't like her," Sasuke said, starting to get frustrated with the people in his life.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She's a stalker and a gold digger," was Sasuke's reply. He hoped that would be enough of an answer.

"Have you ever given her a chance?" the blonde continued with the questions.

"No," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Have you even ever had a girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a small laugh.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke once again glared at him.

"That's a no," the blonde smirked. Sasuke glared at him as Naruto said, "Just saying."

"Let's just get back to work," the raven mumbled.

"Okay, continue," Naruto smirked.

The boys started back to work and they seemed to be getting closer with each problem. By the time they were sitting right next to each other, sides touching, they both almost blushed; neither knowing why, but they controlled themselves.

The two boys continued to work on homework until a housekeeper came and knocked on his door and entered. "Master Sasuke?" She said.

Naruto let out a little laugh as he heard them call Sasuke 'master Sasuke.'

"What is it?" Sasuke said as he looked up from the work.

"There is a girl at the door for you," she told him.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll be right there."

He got up and then looked back at Naruto, "Stay here, I'm going to tell Sakura to go away."

Naruto just kind of laughed, "Okay."

After Sasuke left the room Naruto just sat there and looked around. He saw two guitars, one acoustic and one electric. The electric was red with three back tomoe on it. Then he noticed the notebook that Sasuke had always written his songs down in on his desk.

His curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed it off the desk, he could still hear Sasuke talking with Sakura so he figured he had time. He flipped through it until he got to the one where the pencil stuck out and saw that it was titled perfect. Since he could hear Sasuke down stairs he decided to read it.

'_Perfect,' _Naruto read the title and instantly wanted to read the rest. As he started to read it, he felt as if it were wrong to do so. The song was about his father and how he'd never be perfect in his eyes. It seemed as if Sasuke was saying that nothing he did would make his father proud of him. As he read, he realized that Sasuke's father must not think much of him. It was obvious from what Sasuke had written that they didn't have the best relationship.

"Dobe," Sasuke's voice sounded lethal as he glared at the blonde.

Naruto jumped as he looked at Sasuke leaning against the doorframe. '_SHIT!_ ' Naruto couldn't believe he got caught.

Sasuke looked at him angry. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, well…" Naruto tired to look for an excuse, but found none.

Sasuke didn't wait for a response; instead he just grabbed the notebook out of Naruto's hands.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said, knowing it probably wouldn't do much good.

Sasuke was angry, very angry. He sat on his bed, "We should end for tonight."

"I said I'm sorry," Naruto said, trying to get the raven to forgive him, but Sasuke just glared at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing to talk about," Sasuke said, no longer looking at the blonde.

"Then why did you write it?" the other boy asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke lied.

"Yes you do," Naruto said, not believing him for a second.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke semi-yelled.

"I just do, I'm not sure why," Naruto said as he looked at his feet.

"Well you shouldn't care," the dark haired teen said as he turned his head away from the blonde.

"Why won't you just talk to someone?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need anyone," the other responded.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Well I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"I'll just get security to kick you out," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What are you scared?"

"Of what?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the tan boy.

"Sounding weak," the blonde answered.

"I am not weak!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto swore that he saw a flash of red in the other's eyes, but didn't care.

"Then talk to someone," Naruto said.

"Well it's sure as hell not going to be you," Sasuke said.

"You're right talk to one of your friends," the blonde said sarcastically.

Sasuke fell back into a laying position his bed, "I just have problems with my parents okay, and there is nothing to tell."

"Liar," Naruto said as he looked at the other boy.

"Excuse me?" he glared, trying make him burst into flames with dark eyes.

"You're lying, there is something to tell," the other responded as if it were obvious.

"Aren't you supposed to be stupid?" the raven mumbled.

Naruto laughed, "So does that mean you're gonna talk to me?"

Sasuke sighed, he didn't have any friends and he had been holding it all in for so long. He had to tell someone. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"Fine," Naruto said half finding it funny and yet half scared that he actually would kill him; he walked over and sat next to the raven.

"Well before, when I was eight, in my parents' eyes I still had potential. When I was eight, my parents saw that I would never be as good as Itachi so they gave up on me. Ever since then they've never cared about me."

Naruto looked in disbelief at Sasuke. Sasuke the guy with girls after him, the smartest guy in school, wasn't good enough for his own parents. _'No wonder he is such a jerk, I would be too. I never had parents; I have my guardian, Tsunade. She doesn't even live with me though, I've never had to worry about a parent liking me and a town liking me. Sasuke is always compared to his brother; he is always seen as the lesser of the two.'_ Naruto looked at him, he felt bad, he remembered Kiba's plan but for some reason now it didn't seem right. He looked at Sasuke with sad eyes, feeling sorry for him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Sasuke demanded.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like I'm pathetic," the other teen responded angrily.

"I wasn't!" the blonde said.

"Yes you were! This is why I don't tell people," Sasuke frowned.

"I wasn't thinking that you're pathetic," Naruto said gently.

"Just go home, I don't need anyone," the dark haired teen mumbled.

"Well that sucks, 'cause you're stuck with me now," Naruto smiled.

Within a few tutoring secessions, the two boys got to know each other. They learned of the other's past and how even though they were so different, they were alike as well. Who knew spending almost every other day together after school could turn people into friend? Or more so best friends?

**TBC….**


	5. Vacation

**Authors note:**

**I own nothing!**

**sorry it took so long...this is a short chapter cause I couldn't think of how to finish it with out going into the next chappie**

**Enjoy!**

**Song of inspiration: Vacation by Simple Plan**

Chapter 5: Vacation

A month and a half after they had started tutoring and their secessions had become more hanging out than studying. Sure they were studying but they now liked each other's company instead of hating each other. They still didn't talk at school, but after school it was like school didn't matter, they could be free from everyone who wouldn't accept them being friends.

Naruto felt weird about it, every day Kiba would talk about their plan, while he would go over to Sasuke's and not even be thinking about the plan. He felt as if he was actually friends with Sasuke, he had told Sasuke things he never told anyone.

As the boys were studying History, they heard the doorbell. "Sakura is at the door," Naruto laughed, not even needing to check.

"Joy," Sasuke said laced with sarcasm.

Naruto laughed, "Go answer it."

"I have a better idea," Sasuke said with a chuckle, for Uchihas did not laugh, it was just not in them. Sasuke picked up his guitar and sat on his large windowsill, and then he started playing. Sakura probably thought he was going to serenade her, but she was definitely wrong.

After the first line started Naruto started laughing. He listened as Sasuke sang the song that fit the pink-haired girl so well. He was practically telling her that she's a stalker that needs to go away. He was telling her to go on vacation, but really he was saying he just wants her out of his life.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Naruto asked still laughing. Sasuke just shrugged as he continued playing and singing.

Naruto sighed '_Wow how did I get such a teme as a best friend? Wait best friend? Is he my best friend? We spend a lot of time together, but does that make us best friends? I guess for him I'm his only friend…that makes it kind of special. His singing is amazing. And why does he have to have on those damn sexy glasses?' _Yes over time, Naruto had come to terms that he found his friend to be attractive. But most who were interested in guys with maybe a little bit of an emo look crossed with a hot nerd would too. He was definitively attractive, and he had those damn sexy glasses. The only problem was everyday it seemed that the feelings grew.

"Teme, just crush the poor girl why don't you?" Naruto laughed as his friend stopped playing.

"Dobe, shut up," was his only response.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Naruto said, argil.

"Shut up," Sasuke smirked, obviously trying to push his buttons.

"Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked yet again.

Naruto pounced onto Sasuke ending up in fighting, in which they didn't actually hurt each other, just took some frustration out on each other. They fought for about ten minutes before Naruto had Sasuke pinned, it wasn't that Naruto was necessarily bigger, just merely Sasuke didn't care with Naruto.

"Haha yes! I win," Naruto exclaimed triumphantly as he was straddling the raven.

"Hn, I let you win," Sasuke calmly said as if it were a fact.

Underneath him Sasuke looked extremely kissable, like he was just screaming for Naruto to kiss him. Sasuke was calm and didn't even seem to care that the blonde was hovering over him.

He couldn't take it anymore; the soft lips of the man under him were calling for him. Sasuke's eyes seemed as though they could stare right into him. Naruto didn't know why but he gave into the urge. He leaned in and kissed the dark-haired boy.

At first Sasuke was in a state of shock. But soon he kissed back and the kiss took a more passionate turn. Naruto slipped his tongue into the other boys' mouth and they fought for dominance. In the end Naruto won and Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Both of their hands wandered about the other boy's body and that's when Naruto realized, Sasuke's touch was irresistible. The natural sent of Sasuke was clean and just pleasant to him. He tasted as good as ramen, and in Naruto's eyes that was saying something.

Yes Naruto's perfect boy had been sitting there all along and he made fun of him. _'Sakura would kill me if she saw this...so would Kiba,' _he thought.

The pulled away and looked at each other, each had a slight blush on their faces. Naruto was still straddling and hovering over Sasuke and when he realized this he moved back to where he was before and let Sasuke sit up.

Both boys were panting a little and neither really knew what to say. Sasuke just sat across from the blonde and stared at him, he didn't know what else to do. Prior to this Sasuke had not had a kiss; he didn't know what to say. For what felt like ten minutes, but was really more like a minute, they sat there in silence, staring at each other.

'_Fuck it,'_ Naruto thought as he pulled Sasuke, by the collar, back into the kiss. He heard Sasuke moan into the kiss and he decided he liked that.

'_What the fuck is happening?'_ Sasuke thought as he let the blonde teen on top of him have control of the situation. _'This is so wrong…isn't it? Why don't I just pull away? Why am I kissing back? Why does this feel so damn right?'_ Sasuke's mind raced as he kissed the tan boy.

Sasuke and Naruto broke apart and looked at each other; neither of them knew what to say. "Well…Uh…I should be going," Naruto said as he picked up his books.

"Right, I'll…um…see you later," Sasuke responded.

"Bye," Naruto said.

"Bye," Sasuke responded. Naruto left the room and Sasuke collapsed onto his bed.

'_What the fuck am I going to do? What just happened? He kissed me! Why did he kiss me? Why does this have to be so confusing? Tomorrow is going to be so awkward. Damn it!'_ Sasuke closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

**NS**

Naruto walked out of the house very confused. He didn't know what came over him. On his way home he didn't even notice Kiba as he walked past him.

"Naruto!" the brunette yelled.

"Huh?" the blonde turned around to see Kiba behind him.

"Hey, how's it going with Sasuke?" Kiba smirked.

It was an innocent question, but Naruto could feel his cheeks turn red. "Fine," he said quietly.

"So have you found out any good information?" the other boy asked.

'_Besides the fact that I may have fallen for him and he's an amazing kisser?' _Naruto decided not to say what he was thinking and instead responded, "No, he's not very open." _'Unless you count the fact that he told me about his brother and parents,'_ he thought.

"Oh well that's too bad, you have to work harder, you don't want to be stuck with him too much longer," the brunette laughed.

'_Actually I really do,'_ Naruto thought, though he couldn't tell Kiba that."Yeah it's weird being nice to him.

"Well I'll see you later!" Kiba said as he ran off and Naruto walked home.

Once Naruto got to his apartment he collapsed on his couch. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he had even forgot to eat. '_Damn it! I can't believe I kissed him! What was I thinking? I mean being friends with him is one thing…but more? Ugh why do I have to have this "plan" with Kiba? Why is everything so complicated…what do I want more? What does Sasuke want? What will he say? How is it going to be between us now?' _Naruto's mind raced as he asked himself so many questions trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Both boys continued to think about what was going to happen that night which resulted in neither getting much sleep.

**TBC…**


	6. God Must Hate Me

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update**

**Notice I changed my penname, but still the same author, I was just sick of the other one…**

**I still don't own unfortunately…**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**This is a short chapter :(**

**Song of inspiration: God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan**

**Chapter 6: God Must Hate Me**

Sasuke didn't know how he'd face Naruto after the kiss. It was not as if Sasuke had started it, but he certainly didn't pull away. All he knew when he woke up that morning was that, that day would be very confusing and awkward.

The raven slowly got ready for school, dreading having to see the blonde, yet, oddly, somewhat excited all at the same time. The okay part of the day would be that he wouldn't have to talk to him during school; they weren't friends according to people there. This should have been Sasuke's first sign to stay away from Naruto, but he never cared for signs.

The raven made his way into his first period and saw a few people in the room and one was Naruto. His stomach turned to a mess of butterflies when he saw the blonde, but decided to ignore it.

Naruto was talking to his "best friend" when the raven walked in. His blue eyes locked with dark ones. The glance was only for a second, but it felt like it lasted for ten minutes.

Kiba was talking about some topic that Naruto didn't care to listen. The blonde's thoughts were straying off to the raven a few seats away.

'_I have to talk to him…apologize...or maybe act like nothing happened…why won't he look at me? That look he gave me when he first walked in…it was like he was embarrassed…I think he even blushed…not that I was much better…damn it! Why did this have to happen? Why can't I keep my stupid urges to myself?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba noticed that Naruto was off in his own little world, so he decided to tease him, "So Naruto who's the one that's got you off in la-la land?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, not even thinking about what he had just said.

"WHAT!" The brunette yelled, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts.

"I...I mean I was thinking about the plan," he whispered, looking around the room to see if Kiba had attracted much attention, which he did.

"Dude seriously, don't scare me like that, I thought you'd fallen for that geek," Kiba said as he looked over at the raven, who was looking at them in confusion.

The raven quickly looked away and back at what he was currently working on. Class hadn't started yet, but he found some work to keep him busy, he had to for the sake of his sanity.

The day was awkward, filled with bumping into each other and butterflies. Neither could really look at the other; so they used the best avoid tactics they knew. But soon enough it was after school and since they had a test tomorrow, Sasuke knew the blonde would probably come to his house to study, though he hoped he was wrong.

For the first half of the afternoon the blonde didn't show up, which made the raven think that maybe he wouldn't show up. But sure enough at six o'clock, the doorbell rang, and this time it wasn't his stalker, Sakura, it was a certain blonde teen.

'_Damn it!'_ The raven made his way down to the door after one of the maids came and informed him that he had a visitor.

"Uh, hey," Naruto said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Hi," he said quietly, as he moved out of the way so Naruto could get in. The boys didn't say anything else the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once in Sasuke's room, Naruto finally said something, "Look I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing…can we just forget it happened?"

"Yeah…sure," Sasuke said.

"So we're cool right?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, unsure if he meant it.

"Cool," Naruto said with a grin.

They started to study and every time they'd touch in any way, they would blush and back away. After the first hour the room was filled with sexual tension. Naruto was uncomfortable as his thoughts went back to kissing the raven next to him. He stared at the soft pink lips as they moved while Sasuke told him how to do the next math problem. The blonde unconsciously licked his lips, which the raven noticed and it caused him to blush.

"Let's go out," Naruto suggested.

"Wh..what?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

"I..I don't mean like that," the blond blushed. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I heard there's a rave going on," the blonde said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "On a school night?"

"Don't be just a wuss," Naruto said as he stood up, he had to find a way to get away from the room alone with Sasuke. The blonde knew at a party he wouldn't do anything no matter how close the raven was to him, he wouldn't jump him.

"Okay…I guess," Sasuke hesitantly agreed.

"Let's go," the blonde said.

"How are we going to get there?" the raven asked.

"We can take my car," Naruto said.

Sasuke saw his dad's keys hanging up. He knew he shouldn't but his father wouldn't be home, so he said, "Why don't we take my dad's car?"

"You sure?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's not like he'll ever find out," Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay," the blonde said with a grin.

The raven grabbed the keys and they walked into the garage. The blonde's jaw dropped as he saw the red and black Ferrari, it was obviously custom made.

"Awesome!" Naruto said as he stared at the car.

The raven rolled his eyes and he got in the car, "Stop drooling over a car and get in."

At the rave, they had fun, Naruto had a few drinks but wasn't really drunk, they danced – which almost got them in trouble – and then they stopped thinking about the kiss.

By the time they finally left it was almost eleven. They were laughing and it was one of the few times that they both had genuine smiles on their faces.

"We better get home, I hope your dad isn't home yet," Naruto said.

"Trust me, he's not," Sasuke said with a hint of sadness mixed in with the bitter tone of his voice.

"Sorry," Naruto frowned.

"It's okay," Sasuke said as they got in the car.

Sasuke was backing out when Naruto caught him off guard, "So, I know I said forget the kiss, but I can't." Okay so maybe the blonde was a little drunk.

"Wh…what?" the raven said as he looked at the blonde, causing him to not realize how close he was to the pole.

That's when they heard a crash. "FUCK!" Sasuke said as he put his foot on the break. Sasuke put the car in park and got out to look at the damage. Naruto got out too, and they looked at the dent in the Ferrari.

"I'm so dead," Sasuke said, obviously in shock.

"Maybe he won't notice," Naruto said, though the dent wasn't huge, but it wasn't unnoticeable either.

"My dad isn't blind, he'll notice," Sasuke said as he glared at the dent.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, let's just go back to your place," the blonde suggested.

Sasuke sighed, but he knew the blonde was right so he got back in the car. They drove home and went up to Sasuke's room. The raven collapsed onto is bed, which probably wasn't the smartest idea around the semi-drunk blonde.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as Sasuke's shirt rode up a little bit. _'Don't jump him, don't jump him, and whatever you do don't jump him.'_ Unfortunately, Naruto's body didn't listen well. He walked over to the raven and straddled his hips as he stole the lips of the pale boy in a kiss.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as the blonde forced his tongue into the raven's mouth. Instead of thinking though, the raven kissed back, and tan hands made their way up his shirt.

Sasuke moaned a little as Naruto kissed down his neck, leaving his mark on the pale skin. Naruto wanted to pull the shirt off the pale boy and take him there, but even in semi-drunken state, he knew that'd be too much, so he once again stole his lips in a kiss.

When they pulled away there was a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Sasuke came to his sense and pushed the blonde off, causing said blonde to fall onto the floor.

The blonde stood up and mentally cursed himself for attacking the raven, "Well I should go."

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he panted a little.

"I'll see you at school," the blonde said.

"Yeah see you then," Sasuke responded as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Once again Sasuke found himself dreading going to school. He knew he'd have to see Naruto, and he knew they both were aware enough last night to remember what happened.

Sasuke walked into his first period to see Naruto once again talking with Kiba. They again exchanged glances and he again felt the butterflies. _'Déjà vu.'_

Sasuke took his seat and looked at he board that read 'TEST TODAY' and he mentally cursed. '_Damn it I knew I forgot something last night.'_

He did study a little with Naruto, but he planned on studying more than that, and suddenly it was as if Naruto had taken over all the room in his head, causing him to know none of what was on the test. '_So much for getting a good grade on the test.'_ The raven sighed and put his head on the desk until the bell rang.

Naruto looked over at the raven, _'Damn it, we should have just continued to study, and then nothing would be wrong right now.'_

Once Sasuke got the test he looked at it, nothing was coming to him. Then he started to have a panic attack, something he hadn't had in years. That's when everything went black.

Naruto saw as the raven collapsed and his eyes widened, _'What the fuck!'_

Iruka ran over to make sure the raven was okay, "Naruto help me get him up and take him to the nurse's office."

"Why me?" the blonde asked.

"Because I said so, you'll have enough time to finish the test don't worry," the teacher said.

Naruto sighed in defeat and walked over to help him get the raven up. "What you want me to carry him?"

"Unless you learned how to make him levitate, yes," Iruka said, not meaning to sound as sarcastic as he did.

Naruto growled a little and picked the Uchiha up.

"Get back to work," Iruka said to the rest of the class.

Naruto carried the unconscious raven to the nurse's office and he felt a pain in his chest. He knew Sasuke would be okay, but he still was worried.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was waking up in the nurse's office. "Wha…what happened?"

"You had a panic attack," the nurse said.

"I did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now get some rest; I already called your parents," she smiled.

"Why?" the raven asked, hating that his parents had to get involved.

"Because you had a panic attack," she said, not giving him any room to argue.

Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration and closed his eyes. _'What the fuck did I do to deserve this?'_

About a half an hour later, Sasuke's parents were standing in the nurse's office, not happy in the least. "Did you know that time is money and we could be losing a lot of money right now?" his father said in a harsh voice.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

"You should be, now get up and come on," his father said, still angry.

Sasuke did as his parents told him to, he knew better than to argue.

"And another thing, don't think we didn't see the dent, we will be having a talk about this when we get home," the man said sternly.

"Yes father," Sasuke said as he followed his parents out.

"Why couldn't you be more like Itachi?" his father said, not caring it hurt the boy's feelings. Sasuke cringed at the words his father spoke.

Naruto was walking down the hall, late to his next class, when he saw Sasuke walking with his parents. "Sasuke!" the blonde called.

The raven turned to look at him and Naruto was taken back by the look of sadness in the raven's eyes. "Hey are you alright?" the blonde asked.

Before Sasuke could say anything, his father pulled his arm and said, "Let's go Sasuke, this is no time to talk to anyone."

"Yes father," Sasuke said as he looked at the ground.

Naruto frowned as he watched Sasuke walk away. He felt guilty for Sasuke getting in trouble. _'I have to make it up to him some how….but how?'_

**TBC….**


	7. No Love

**uthor's Note:**

**Wow this is a really short chappie, sorry about that**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Song of inspiration: No Love by Simple Plan**

**Chapter 7: No Love**

Sasuke and his parents got home after a car ride of silence. The raven had a feeling he knew what was coming. His father's eyes held anger and rage, he was sure he'd wake up in pain tomorrow.

"Go up to your room and wait for me there," he ordered and Sasuke hurriedly agreed.

The raven went up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room. '_I wonder how bad I'll get it this time,'_ Sasuke thought with a frown. _'I'm so sick of this life.'_

Sasuke heard his father's footsteps ring through the halls as they approached his room. The doorknob turned and his father stood in the doorway with a look that was a mix of anger and disappointment. "I would suppose that you already know that you're grounded, but considering you're not Itachi, I don't know if you do," the man said.

Sasuke looked down as his father once again compared them two, making him out to be a complete idiot.

"You do realize that you'll pay me back for the damage for the car," he said as he stared at his youngest son.

"Yes father," Sasuke said as he refused to meet his father's glance.

His mother came in, "We should get going." She was relived when she saw that Sasuke was unharmed.

"Get out of the room," he ordered. A small tear trickled down her cheek, but she just gave a small smile and walked out.

"You're mother doesn't like when I hit you," he said. "That's why I sent her out."

Sasuke looked down, but soon felt a hard slap across his face, knocking him to the ground.

"You better get your act together," he said as he kicked him in the gut.

Sasuke held in the tears that were threatening to come out. He learned the hard way not to talk back to his father, _'Just shut up and pretend you don't feel the pain.'_

"You're such a disappointment," was the last thing his father said before walking out of his room, closing the door as he left.

Everything that Sasuke had trained himself to keep inside seemed to come out as he brought his knees to his chest and started to cry. _'He wouldn't care if just disappeared, I'm like a bug on his windshield, and not important enough to care about, yet there so you have to acknowledge it.'_

Sasuke felt the tears continue to pour out, though he didn't make a sound, his father might come back to hurt him some more.

His stomach hurt as he slowly stood. Dark eyes caught sight of a small razor in a small compartment on his desk. He looked down at his arm where many scars used to decorate them, _'Just to make it feel better.'_

He slowly made his way over to the desk and looked at the razor, _'I can't.'_ He closed his eyes and instead grabbed the guitar leaning against the desk. The raven heard his front door close, they had left once again and that made him feel a little better. '_Just play, that'll make me feel better.'_

He started to play as he thought about his parents, he had saw his mother's eyes, _'Maybe she does care.'_

Sasuke knew his mother was afraid; she had every reason to be. His father had hit her when he was little, when she talked back to him. _'Ever since then she did what he wanted, like his little doll.'_

Sasuke knew that there was no love from his father so he put that feeling on paper. The raven wasn't quiet sure if he was writing how he felt toward his dad or how his mother felt; it was really a mix of both. He despised his dad, yet never wanted to make him mad, when he was mad was when he hit. Sasuke could hardly even remember being happy; everything only seemed to be filled with hate, never love.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and he could feel a scar that still remained from the time before when his father used a belt. No one knew about the scars, not even his mother, his father always sent her out, she had no idea how bad it was. Sasuke wanted to run away, he wanted to just get away from his house. He knew he couldn't, he had nowhere to go.

The raven looked again at the razor on his desk; nothing else seemed to be taking away the pain. _'Maybe, just maybe , anything to get rid of the pain.'_ Sasuke stopped playing, bringing the song to an end. The raven got up and made his way so he was standing in front of the razor. He was about to pick it up, but his phone went off.

The raven looked at the caller ID to see 'Dobe' across the screen. _'Should I answer it?'_ He bit his bottom lip, _'Knowing him if I don't then he'll just keep trying.'_

"Hello?" Sasuke said, trying to make his voice sound normal, though he failed miserably.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the dark haired teen lied.

Naruto could feel that the raven was lying to him, "Look, we need to talk, can we meet up?"

"Well…Uh…I'm kind of grounded," Sasuke said with a sigh, mostly to try to shake off the shakiness of his voice.

"Oh, okay," said Naruto in a somewhat sad voice. "I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Actually…I guess that I could sneak out," Sasuke said, really wanting to get out of the house.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble," Naruto said, he'd seen how angry the other boy's father was already and he didn't want to be the reason him to be more angry at Sasuke.

"I won't, my parents aren't home, they'll never find out," Sasuke said.

"Okay, I'll meet you in a few minutes at the park," Naruto said with a smile, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Wait," Sasuke said.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Aren't you still at school?" the raven asked, knowing that he was only off because of his panic attack.

"If you can ditch out on your grounding, I can ditch out in school, it's not like I'll learn anything anyway," he laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," Sasuke said.

"See you then," Naruto said before he hung up the phone and made his way to the park.

For some reason, neither boy really thought of what would happen if they got caught, they just wanted to talk to each other.

**TBC…**


	8. Take My Hand

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the really short chapter**

**Also new poll on my page with new ideas so go vote for the next NaruSasu idea that I write XD please**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Take My Hand**

Sasuke knew his parents weren't home, he knew they'd never find out, yet he still felt like he'd get caught while sneaking out. The large house was full of maids and butlers that could tell on him if they felt like having a little "entertainment" or just to get praised for being "a good servant" almost like they were dogs. Yet, Sasuke didn't seem to care; he just wanted to see the blonde haired boy that had come to be his only friend.

The raven quietly opened his door to see that there were no maids or butlers assigned to watch him, he _knew_ that his parents _didn't_ care enough to have someone watch him, he didn't know why he was so paranoid.

The pale teen quickly made it out of his house and found he was running to the park, he just wanted to see Naruto. He knew something wasn't going to go well, he knew that something was about to go up in flames, but he didn't know why, nor did he care. For once he was listening more to his heart than his head, and he didn't care if he'd get burnt while doing so.

The dark haired boy just kept running until his legs started to go numb from running so fast, and before he knew it he was at the park, at their normal tree, with a small smile gracing his lips.

All he could do at that point was to wait for the blonde to show up.

**NS**

Naruto knew he could get away with getting off campus; he wasn't worried about getting caught. It didn't matter to him that his friends might wonder where he was, it didn't matter that he may have seen some of his teachers earlier that day, and all he was listening to was his heart telling him to hurry to see the raven. There was a strong beat in his chest, not from the running, but from the excitement he found in the raven.

The blonde looked around the hall to find no one around; the hall monitors were nowhere to be found, as usual. He saw the back door to the school clear in sight, and a grin spread across his face. He didn't run to it, just in case, for that might seem odd if anyone were to come out of the near by class rooms or the loud sounds of running foot steps could cause someone to hear as they echoed through the hall. If there was one thing Naruto knew how to do, it was ditching, and he knew all the tricks in the book, which was why he wasn't afraid of getting caught.

The blonde made his way out of the large school doors and suddenly took of with as much speed as he could towards the park. He just _had_ to see the raven and no one was going to stop him at that point, he knew he was getting in too deep.

**NS**

The blonde got to the park to find Sasuke sitting in his usual place, waiting for him. "Hey," the blonde said as he walked closer to the raven.

The raven looked up and their eyes met, which made his heart beat quicken, though he was able to seem unfazed, "Hey."

The raven wasn't really sure what to say, he just continued to look into those seemingly endless blue eyes. He wasn't sure what Naruto's feelings toward him were and for some reason it made it all the more exciting. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew what the feeling he felt toward Naruto was, he knew he had started to fall for the boy, but he figured it'd never happen, they were both boys and no one would approve, though that logical sense seemed to slip away when he saw the blonde.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, as he stood in front of the raven, slightly awkwardly.

"I'm fine," the raven reassured, though the blonde didn't believe it.

The blonde held out his hand and smile as he said, "Come on."

Sasuke looked skeptically at it, "Where are we going?"

"Just come on," Naruto said.

The raven reluctantly took the hand and was pulled to his feet to a place unknown to him. He could feel his heartbeat quicken in excitement and his mind pushed out the doubts of the logical side of Sasuke.

Naruto led the raven to a place in the rather large park that he had never noticed before, and was certain not many other people had. It was well hidden by a grove of trees surrounding it and they had to watch their step as they passed through.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked yet again, though the blonde didn't answer, but instead moved a branch so that their target was in sight.

Behind the trees and the difficult terrain, it was a beautiful, though very small, lake, or one could even call a pond. The raven knew that the river passed through the large park, though he didn't know behind the grove of trees was a small lake. "Oh," he said, his voice sounding a little more in awe than he wanted it to.

The blonde grinned and pulled the raven through so they were standing by the lake.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" the raven asked, though the blonde was more watching the lips of the pale teen move rather than listening.

Naruto unconsciously licked his lips, which made the raven's heartbeat quicken. "You know we need to talk about the other night," the blonde said, not seeming to notice that he and the raven were standing a little too close for friends.

"Right," the raven said with a slight nervous stutter.

The blonde didn't really want to talk, he just wanted to claim the pale teen's lips in his own and do things that best friends certainly shouldn't want to do. But his mind wasn't thinking about what he shouldn't do, instead he was thinking about what he wanted to do, and that need was greater than anything telling him not to do something, so he grabbed a hold of the raven's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, in which neither boy was thinking.

Both boys closed their eyes into the kiss and Naruto got the raven to willingly open his mouth so the blonde could slip his tongue in and theirs could meet in pure bliss. They weren't thinking about the consequences when the raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and his hands intertwined with golden blonde locks. The blonde wrapped his arms around the raven's waist as he pinned him between himself and the tree nearest to them.

The pale teen moaned as Naruto's hands wandered his body and his mouth worked wonders on the sensitive spot on his neck. The blonde found the way the raven moaned to be captivating and so he unbuttoned the shirt the raven was wearing and continued to kiss down the pale skin, gaining the reaction that he wanted, not thinking about the consequences that came with the actions.

The raven was unsure at how everything was happening so fast, though he could feel that he was hard, and he could feel that the blonde was as well, which made everything else in his mind vanish. The blonde knew he was pushing everything too far, too fast, he knew he had to stop before it went even further.

The blonde broke away from the raven as they both were panting.

"I don't know that I would call that talking," the raven said in between pants.

"You don't seem to mind though," the blonde smirked as he rolled his hips against the raven's making them both give a small moan.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked in all seriousness.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Are like toying with me or something?" the raven asked.

The blonde could see the raven's eyes flash uncertainty, thinking this was all just a game to Naruto, "No, I just want you." The blonde gave a small bite to the raven's ear, which sent a shiver down the pale teen's spine.

"And what would your friends think about that?" the raven asked as he pulled himself away from the blonde.

The raven turned away from the blonde, not sure that he wanted the answer, but the blonde just came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist pressing himself into the raven, showing he still was partly hard as he said, "I really don't give a fuck anymore."

The raven turned back toward him with a shocked looked on his face, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that I want to be with you," Naruto said, not caring at that moment of what his friends would think, or the fact that Kiba still thought his little game was still on.

"You want to be with me?" the raven asked in disbelief.

The blonde just kissed him in response before saying, "Do you want to be with me too?"

"Are you asking me out Uzumaki?" the raven chuckled.

"So what if I am? Are you saying yes?" the blonde grinned.

Sasuke just kissed him, pushing aside any doubts, and giving him an answer that didn't really need words.

The two boys stayed at the pond for about an hour before they figured they should head home, though neither wanted to. They both knew that they had to find a way to ease in to telling people they were dating. Acting more friendly toward each other, then being friends, then announce that they were dating, but Sasuke didn't care how long that'd take, he'd felt he could wait forever, then again, Naruto hadn't told him about the Kiba thing, and things like that can only stay secret for so long. At that moment they may have been at the top of the world, when you're at the top, the only way to go is down.

That night, Kiba called Naruto, not to ask him where he had been though.

"Hello?" the blonde said, in his oddly sing-songy mood.

"Hey dude," Kiba's loud voice said.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Naruto asked, as he got nervous that Kiba somehow already knew.

"Look, I think it's time that you broke your "_friendship" _off with Sasuke," Kiba said.

"What? Why?" Naruto mentally cursed.

"Well, I'm bored of this game, and I want to see Sasuke's face, oh maybe I should break it to him," the brunette laughed.

"What? Shouldn't I?" the blond was feeling panicked.

"Dude, either way, tomorrow will be great," Kiba said, making the blonde's heartbeat quicken.

"But…" the blonde was cut off.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, see you then!" Kiba said, quickly hanging up.

The line went dead, and the blonde dropped the phone as he dreaded tomorrow. This certainly wasn't the way to start their relationship. He knew he'd have to find the raven first in the morning, for the raven told him that his parents would be home that night and he couldn't talk on the phone, he only hoped he wasn't too late when he got to the raven. He knew if Kiba told him before he got a chance to explain, the raven would probably never talk to him again, especially after he doubted it was all fake to begin with.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Take My Hand by Simple Plan**


	9. Thank You

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Thank You**

To say Naruto was frantic while looking for Sasuke would be an understatement. Kiba had told him that it was time that they told Sasuke the "truth" and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't listen to him if Kiba just told him and didn't get to hear Naruto's side first. Kiba was his friend and he knew that the brunette wouldn't really do anything to purposely hurt him, but he also knew that Kiba hated Sasuke and would do anything to make him feel like shit. _'I have to find Sasuke! Where the fuck could is he?'_

Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke always turned his phone off until after school. If he had his phone on then everything could be worked out, but he didn't and Naruto had to deal with that. The blonde knew that he shouldn't have played the stupid game, it wasn't worth it, he just wished that he would have known that sooner. He wished that he would have known before that he was going to fall for the raven. He wished that could just say no, it was always his biggest problem; he had to say yes, if he said no he feared his friends wouldn't like him. But there was something different about Sasuke, the raven wasn't like them, he would get mad if Naruto didn't do what he wanted but the blonde didn't feel like he had to fear losing him.

The blonde knew that people in his life had only hurt Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to be added to that list, he didn't want to lose the raven's trust. He knew that he had to find him first.

As he scanned the crowd he finally saw the raven, and Kiba was nowhere to be found, or at least he thought. The blonde made his way to the raven and put his hand on the raven's shoulder to turn him towards him. "Sasuke, we need to talk," the blonde said, not realizing how much he sounded like he was going to break up with him.

The blonde pulled Sasuke through the crowd to a place where he thought that they could talk. "Listen," he started but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, you weren't going to tell with out me, right?" a loud voice boomed from behind Naruto.

"Tell what?" Sasuke said as a hurt look started to form on his face.

"Sasu-dork, you should know, this guy hasn't been honest with you, and you don't mind if I tell right?" Kiba said as he looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't say anything; he had to make a choice, Kiba or Sasuke, but not both.

Kiba just let out a chuckle, "Did you really think that you two were friends?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, as a frown was more apparent on his face.

"This was all just a little game, a way to make you look stupid, I mean get real, why would someone like Naruto even talk to a geek like you unless needed?" Kiba said with a smirk, he knew he hit a weak spot, but he didn't realize just why.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just shook his head and walked away, not even able to look Naruto in the eyes.

'_FUCK!' _Naruto's mind screamed, I should have said something. It was too late in his mind; he didn't think to run after the raven, that it could be saved.

**NS**

Sasuke was sitting in the park, his guitar next to him, he was angry, not only with Naruto, but with himself. He knew that the blonde was up the tree, but chose to ignore him as he closed his eyes and had his little rant. _'How could I have been so stupid? Why would I think a guy like that would fall for me? How could I tell him all that I did? Why did he have to lie to me? How can I still have feeling? Why am I so fucking stupid?'_

The raven sighed as he wrote down a song for his feelings he couldn't keep it in. The raven had to sing, he had to get it out, and he didn't care who heard him. He picked up the guitar and started to play his feelings.

So not all of his feelings were exactly the words he said, he didn't feel that he could always count on the blonde, and he knew things could come between them, and they never actually said that they'd stick together, but he did feel stupid and was broken down, and probably wouldn't be the same. Sasuke had remembered a quote he heard by Carl Jung that said "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." He agreed with it, and from his side he felt a reaction, he had been transformed a little, even if it was just a lie. He was being transformed again as an angry reaction took a hold of him, though he didn't like to get angry often.

Sasuke hated how he felt, he felt betrayed, like he was a wounded puppy that had been kicked. Why people had to be so vicious he'd never know, nor want to know. He didn't have the energy to keep his life going in the direction it was. He felt hurt and betrayed and he was sick of it. He was sick of being kicked when he was down.

First Naruto makes him see that he truly is gay, and then it comes out that he was just being toyed with. He didn't understand why his life was how it was. He didn't know what he did wrong in the past to make the present like it was. All he knew was that he was sick of it, and he was sick of being hurt. He wouldn't stand down anymore and he wouldn't just take it. 

At that moment there were really two things that Sasuke hated. One, that he wouldn't just come down from the tree and leave since he's already hurt him enough, there really wasn't need for more. And two, that Naruto even came to the park he knew that Sasuke always went to in the first place.

Sasuke didn't know how, but he was going to make Naruto regret what he did, of course he didn't know that the blonde was already feeling bad about it. He was ready to do whatever to make the blonde feel stupid. He wanted to make everyone feel stupid for doubting him, for making him out to be just "the nerd" or "sasu-dork" he was just sick of it. 

The blonde listened to the entire song with a frown. It was not even a question if the song was for him; he knew it was for him. He let out a sigh as he watched the raven, feeling somewhat like a stalker. He knew that the raven probably knew he was up in the tree, he usually did know.

"Go away Naruto," Sasuke said as he looked around for something to throw at the blonde.

"I can be in the tree if I want, you don't own it," Naruto said, which made the raven madder.

Sasuke just sent him the Uchiha death glare, which sent a chill down his spine, and said, "Just stay away from me."

Naruto jumped out of the tree and ran to catch up with the retreating Uchiha. "You haven't even heard my side of the story!" Naruto argued.

"You messed with my head, you made me think that you like me, I thought you were my friend, but all this time it was just some joke for you and your friends. I only have one thing left to say to you: go fuck yourself," Sasuke said as he started to turn away.

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Just listen!"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Sasuke said as he yanked his arm free.

Naruto was about to respond when a hand came onto his shoulder, "I believe he said to leave him alone."

Both boys' eyes widened at the tall man with his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He was taller than average and had wild dirty blonde hair, his clothes were tight black pants that had chains and a black wife beater and he looked like he could possibly be mentally unstable. "You should go," the guy said.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, whom glared back at him, before he looked down at the ground and started to walk away, mumbling something along the lines of, "I'll talk to you later Sasuke." The blonde didn't go far, he wasn't about to leave Sasuke with some guy they didn't know, especially some creep.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he stepped back.

"Juugo, I'm new," the tall man said.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you, I told you I'm new, me and my friends just moved here," he said.

"Oh…wait…you're that lineman from Sound's football team," Sasuke said, recognizing the other boy.

"Yeah, I was, but as I said we moved, I saw he was bugging you and I thought I should help," Juugo said.

"Well, I'm Sasuke and thanks, it's nice to meet you," the raven said before turning to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke?" Juugo called after him.

"Yeah?" the raven asked as he stopped walking and turned toward the other teen.

"We should hang out sometime," the other boy suggested.

"I don't know if you'd like hanging out with a guy like me," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure we'd get along," Juugo smiled.

"Yeah, maybe," Sasuke said before walking away, he didn't know his friendship with Juugo would change his life.

**TBC…**


	10. Me Against The World

**Welcome To My Life**

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had computer problems and so I haven't really been able to update**

**As always, I own noting**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Me Against The World**

"**We can't live our lives alone; our lives are connected by a thousand invisible threads." – Herman Melville**

Alone, he felt completely alone. It had been a week and Sasuke went back to loner status. He never realized how lonely his life was until he lost what he thought of as his only friend. It was like the song Alone by Heart said, "Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you." He didn't care before; it was natural for him to be alone, so once he got it and lost it, it hurt worse.

Sasuke sat in the part it was a Saturday and he didn't have work until Sunday. He was working on his latest song. He was angry and it was obvious at whom. He felt used, betrayed and most of all stupid. He usually wasn't the relationship guy, so when one came to him he was blind to it all. He was angry not only toward Naruto, but also with himself. He couldn't really do any self destruction in a park, sit wouldn't feel right, so the song was the next best – his anger toward Naruto and his feelings was the anger he needed to release.

The raven played his guitar and song in ignorant bliss. He didn't notice the group of teenagers, three to be exact, hidden in the bushes. He also didn't notice Naruto in his usual spot among the trees, though better hidden higher up.

The group watched in with satisfaction at the dark haired boy's voice, though disappointment in his looks. It was ironic that they were analyzing how to change him as he played the song.

Naruto watched him, feeling bad for the pain he caused. He wanted to talk to him but Sasuke wouldn't listen to him. The dark haired teen acted like he didn't exist and unless it was to make fun of him, when he was in front of his friends, he had to do the same.

He ended the song and sighed. He felt like no one understood him and he was just different from everyone else. It was just him against the world.

"Sasuke!" a voice called from the bushes. The dark haired teen was taken back when he saw Juugo and three other people stand up from the bushes. He recognized the girl as Karin and the other guy as Suigetsu, both who looked as if they might rape him at any second.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, somewhat cautiously.

"We need to talk to you," Juugo said.

"Oh, well, what is it?" Sasuke said as he shifted awkwardly.

"Well, we have a band, and we need a singer," the redhead girl said.

Sasuke was quiet as he looked at the floor.

"This is Karin and Suigetsu, we're in a band, but we need a singer," Juugo said, a little less abrasive than Karin had. Seeing Sasuke's confused face, the boy said, "We want you to be that singer."

"Why me? You hardly know me," Sasuke said.

"We want to know you," he said.

"But you need a new look," Suigetsu said, earning him a nudge from Juugo.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't have time for that."

"Sure you do, now that you aren't tutoring blondie," Juugo said.

"Well...I don't know," he said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Karin said.

"Uh...Why not...I guess it could work," Sasuke said as he looked at their hopeful faces.

Naruto glared at the group as they took the time that Sasuke used to spend with him, making it final that they were done.

"Great, but first, you need a makeover," Karin said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said.

"Trust me, it'll have that blonde guy wishing he'd never hurt you," she smirked.

Sasuke hesitated, "Okay, what'd you have in mind.

"Come on, we need to go to the mall," Suigetsu said. "You have potential."

Sasuke gulped, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

**NS**

About two hours later, ten stores later, and more clothes than he could count and the group was finally satisfied with how Sasuke looked, though Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Yeah you look great!" Karin said with lust-filled eyes.

Sasuke looked at his self in the mirror. He had on semi-tight jeans, a black short sleeve shirt that had a white abstract design on it, his hair was spiked and he wasn't sure that the clothes were really his style. The jeans showed off his nice butt, the shirt showed off that he really did have muscles and wasn't just a weak boy, and the hair showed off his face – that he was actually very good looking.

"She's right, you look very good," Suigetsu said seductively.

"Right...look, I've got to get home, I'll see you guys later," Sasuke said, quickly leaving Juugo's house.

"What was that about?" Karin asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you guys acting like he's a piece of meat," Juugo sighed.

"You were thinking it too," Suigetsu said.

"Whatever," Juugo mumbled.

**NS**

Naruto sat in his room, wondering why Sasuke had to find someone new, someone to replace him. _'Why did this have to happen? And they said something about a make over...they don't need to change him! This is so annoying...Sasuke isn't theirs...well he's not mine either but still...Why did Kiba have to say anything?'_ Naruto sighed, hating the idea of anyone else with Sasuke. It wasn't like he could really talk since he didn't have the balls to tell anyone about them cause of Sasuke's status, but he also didn't like people trying to change him either.

**NS**

Sasuke got home to be greeted with an empty house. It was dark, but that was fine with him since it was the most silence he'd gotten for the past few hours. He didn't understand why when Naruto talked he didn't really mind it, but when they did, it annoyed him.

The raven looked in the mirror and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like the new look; it was that he just didn't recognize himself. He had no idea that there would be chaos when people saw him at work, let alone when he went to school on Monday.

The dark haired boy looked at the bag of clothes sitting on the bed, and thought, _'This is going to be weird...Monday is going to be...actually I have no clue how Monday will be...crap.'_

Sasuke sat on his bed, not sure of what would happen after his makeover, _'Do I really want this change?'_ He looked down, his backpack was on the floor with his books lying out and he saw the book he'd tutored Naruto with, '_Yes, I do...I need this change...I'll prove them wrong.'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Me Against the World by Simple Plan**


	11. I Don't Wanna Think About You

**Shelly's Note:**

**Okay so you can be mad at me for not updating but I've been sick and busy and there' s a lot going on in my life right now and I have like 6 stories so I'm trying to update all of them so sorry if it takes awhile...plus I had a seizure in January and so I've had a ton of doctors appointments because of it so not much writing has been able to happen**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: I Don't Wanna Think About You**

Sasuke looked in the mirror at his reflection. It looked nothing like how he used to look. The people around him were all smirking in superiority as if they did the impossible. They merely stripped him down and threw on some new clothes they didn't make a miracle.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu smirked as if they had found a cure to cancer or invented a way to never grow old. In reality, all they were doing was staring at their creation; all they were doing was staring at Sasuke. He hardly felt like himself, but he would go along with it because it was it was what they thought was best. His hair was spiked in the back with gel products, though not too many products as to make the hair untouchable. The hair in the front, his bangs, was down though not too much as to get in the way to block his face. His jeans were dark fade and tight, though not too tight because he refused to have jeans that clanged to his ankles. He had on a black shirt with a spiral and splattered white design. His oversized bag was changed with a black Jansport backpack, which he apparently wasn't allowed to fill over a certain level. He had on black Converse Chucks and none of it felt like him, because none of it was from his own closet to begin with, he was not the punk rocker look he was supposed to be in the back of the crowd, not one to stand out.

'_This isn't me, and yet it's almost like this is who I have to become,' _he thought as he stared in the mirror. He heard the doorbell ring, pulling him out of his thoughts and away from the mirror. Sasuke made his way down the stairs with a sigh.

He opened the door to see Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu in front of him, "Hi you guys, let me grab my bag and I'll be ready."

"What no eye liner?" Karin asked in all seriousness.

"No, I'm sorry, I but asking me to change my look and wear eyeliner is just _too_ far," Sasuke said sternly.

"It hardly has the same impact," she scoffed.

"Oh I think the change is quite drastic considering I was wearing whatever I could find in my closet before, which is surly far from this."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go or we'll be late," she said.

"We won't be late," he said.

"We will be for being early enough to show off your new look," Suigetsu smirked as he put his arm around Sasuke as they walked out of the door.

**NS**

Naruto sat with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji in the morning. He was trying to hide that he was depressed, that he was still trying to find out how to get Sasuke to talk to him. He couldn't just come out and say, "Hey guys I accidently fell for Sasuke during our trick so, and so I need to go find him."

"So then I was like, dude that was the greatest prank ever, cause like wasn't that like the greatest prank _ever_?" Kiba said with a laugh, causing the other guys to laugh – all except Naruto. "Hey Naruto you okay?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer; he continued to stare down the hall.

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?" Kiba yelled.

"What?" he asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"You were totally spaced out, what were you thinking about?" Kiba asked.

"I was just thinking about the homework I didn't do," Naruto lied.

"We always tell you not to think so hard, it might fry your brain," Shikamaru said.

Naruto was about to say something, but his sense of speech seemed to be impaired by the opening of the door.

"It's happened again," Kiba yelled.

"I think this has a new cause," Shikamaru said as he watched Sasuke walk in,

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked before he turned around.

Sasuke walked in, causing people's heads to turn and whispers to start.

"People are staring," Karin smirked.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hn," was his only response.

"Are you new?" a girl asked, obviously not realizing that he had been in most of her classes since they'd been in high school.

He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah, I've never seen you before," she smiled.

"Yeah you have, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said as he looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"No, Sasuke is that geek who sits by himself with his notebook and outdated clothing and hairstyle," she said, thinking the boy was lying.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, "Right, well, I think I know my own name, moron."

"Excuse me?" she said, obviously offended.

"You heard me," he growled.

The girl's mouth dropped open as he brushed passed her, acting as if she was insignificant, and to him she truly was. "Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yes Ino, I do, though sometimes I wish I didn't," he said harshly.

"SASUKE!" was heard from down the hall. "I always knew underneath all the geeky facade there was really a hot man just waiting to come out!"

Suigetsu almost laughed at the words come out, but Juugo nudged him in the side to shut up.

"Hello stalke-I mean Sakura," Sasuke quickly corrected himself.

"Back off forehead, he's mine," Ino said as she grabbed an arm.

Sasuke knew a headache would come, _'This is why looks didn't matter; now I remember!'_

"I saw him first Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Who said that I want either of you?" he asked coldly. They were both silent. "That's what I thought," he pulled his arms away. "Now I have more important things to do."

Sasuke walked away leaving the two girls still fighting over him, and practically all other eyes watching him, with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo following closely behind.

"This is why I don't do looks, I feel awkward with them all staring," Sasuke said to the other three.

"This is exactly why you should," Suigetsu grinned.

Sasuke glared at him, which widened his grin.

"We could just make out and get them all off your back," Suigetsu grinned more.

"Hn, not going to happen," Sasuke growled.

"Never say never," the other boy said happily.

Karin slapped the light haired boy on the back of the head, "Leave him alone, he already has everyone else staring and drooling he doesn't need you to."

"Well then he shouldn't have such a fine ass," he smirked.

"Keep staring at my ass and I'll rip your eyes out," Sasuke threatened.

"No you wouldn't," Suigetsu said confidently.

"Want to take the chance?" Sasuke dared.

Suigetsu was silent for a moment, "No, not really."

"That's what I thought," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wait how do you know you'd beat me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Juugo would be on my side, plus the other people staring, I'd feed you to them," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You're evil aren't you?" Suigetsu asked through narrowed eyes.

"I don't think evil is the right word, I just like to get my way," he shrugged.

"Spoiled?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke glared, "Rich doesn't always mean spoiled."

"Can you get whatever you want, whenever?" the other boy asked.

"No, whatever, whenever is very broad," the raven said.

"You know what I mean," Suigetsu responded.

"Little things, yes," he replied.

"Define little," Karin became curious.

"Depends on how much my parents feel like that day," he shrugged.

"In other words: it's not a little so I'm not going to say," Suigetsu teased.

"It's not as much as my brother gets," Sasuke mumble, causing the group to roll their eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched from across the hall as the group talked and did what he couldn't. They made friends with Sasuke in school, even he had to have a makeover to do so, and it was more than he did.

The blonde knew the dark haired teen could sense him staring as he made eye contact for a short period of time, when their eyes met he saw a brief flash of sadness, but Sasuke covered it with the hardness of anger and slight hurt.

"Stop staring," broke him out of his gaze, it was Shikamaru; he always caught him staring.

"Shut up," was his only reply.

The blonde continued to look and envy the group who openly talked with Sasuke. He wanted to be one of them. He wanted to be more; he wanted to be the one openly kissing Sasuke as if to say this is mine. He wished he could at that moment with everyone watching, but he didn't. His legs didn't carry him, and really maybe it was a good thing since the raven would have killed him, along with every straight girl, gay guy, bisexual, and gay-for-Sasuke-guy that seemed to pop up.

**NS**

Sasuke let out a sigh. All day people stared, and TWICE – at least – people have had the nerve to slap/grab his ass. He couldn't believe it was just because of a makeover. He was afraid to even go to the bathroom, out of what may happen to him. He was so happy that only a few people would probably remember that he worked at the video store. Unfortunately his new look would probably catch attention from Orochimaru – he was finding many down sides to this new look.

Sasuke took his time to get to his looker and leaving his class for lunch so he wouldn't have to deal with more people. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed this and took the opportunity to wait for him at his locker.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, not looking at the blonde.

"We have to talk," Naruto pleaded.

"Get a new tutor and fool," he responded.

"No please just talk to me," the blonde said.

Sasuke quickly put in his combination, "I don't really think there is anything left to be said."

"Sasuke please, just hear me out," he practically begged.

"I trusted you once and look at what that got me, I looked like an idiot, I was...no you know what never mind just go away Naruto...I don't need your lies," Naruto could see the sadness shine in Sasuke's eyes.

"I 'm sorry please none of it was meant to turn out like this," the blonde pleaded.

"Give me one reason why I should?" Sasuke yelled. "You lied to me, pretend to be my friend." His voice got lower as he said, "You acted like you wanted to be something else, but now I see what a fool I was, I don't see how I can trust you. I have NOTHING to say to you."

"That's only PARTLY true," Naruto said, hoping to keep him talking.

Sasuke glared, "Please just go away." Naruto could see the hurt past the glare.

"No, I promise, just meet me in the park, the usual spot, after school and I'll explain," Naruto said, leaving before Sasuke could decline.

"It better be quick, I have to work today!" he yelled after the blonde wondering why he'd go.

**NS**

'_What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?' _Sasuke thought as he sat in the park near the tree. _'I shouldn't be here. He's a liar, he's not going to tell me the truth, and he's just messing with my emotions again!' _Sasuke tried to convince himself.

He saw the blonde making his way toward him and he didn't know if his anger was rising or going away.

"You came," the blonde said with a brilliant smile.

"Make it quick, I have to work," he frowned.

"Okay, just let me say the whole thing and don't interrupt, do you promise?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response, he wasn't going to promise anything.

"I'll take that as a yes," he took a deep breath.

"Get on with it," Sasuke practically growled.

"I like to fit in, and Kiba dared me to pretend to become friends with you so we could find out things about you to make you look stupid later. Then I really became friends with you and so I stopped thinking about the joke and more about you. I even started to fall for you, none of that was fake, I promise, I never meant for it to turn out like this," the blonde explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Naruto answered.

"I don't think I can believe you," the dark haired teen told him.

"But..." he tried to protest.

"I have to go," Sasuke said, feeling more confused than before.

**NS**

Sasuke should have predicted this, really telling Naruto he was working wasn't the best idea. It wasn't a busy night luckily for the blond, unluckily for the raven.

"What can I do for you to trust me?" he practically begged.

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do," Sasuke answered.

"I'll do anything," Naruto said.

"Just give me some space!" he said, getting annoyed by the blonde.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave," he sighed as he walked out of the video store.

Sasuke hit his head on the counter, _'why is this all happening to me?'_ The dark haired boy pulled out paper, _'I need to write.'_ He knew it would be more difficult to write without his guitar in hand, but he didn't really care. As Sasuke stood behind the cash register waiting for customers, he wrote a song they would practice that night, not caring what else he should be doing.

**NS**

Sasuke got off work and was exhausted, but knew he still had practice that night. The dark haired teen sighed and made his way to Suigetsu's house. He rang the doorbell and soon enough the door was open to reveal Suigetsu.

"Hey we're practicing in the garage," Suigetsu said.

"Okay, I've got a new song, but it might be kind of rough," Sasuke said as they walked into the garage.

"That's fine, let's hear it," Karin said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll know who it's about," Sasuke said.

They all glanced at each other as Sasuke grabbed a guitar and pulled the paper he'd sloppily written on at work and started to play.

Sasuke kept his eyes down on the paper and on his guitar, rather than looking at the band's reaction. For some reason he couldn't' find it in him to call it his band, he could only refer to it as the band, he hardly felt like part of it yet. He could feel their eyes on him and yet he wasn't sure what they thought, though he wasn't sure he really cared – the only person's opinion he really cared for anymore seemed to be Naruto's and that seemed to be the most disturbing thing.

The band stared at him with a partial smirk, partial smile. Karin nodded to Suigetsu as if to say, "We've found our singer" or "This is perfect." Suigetsu smiled back as if to agree and Juugo gave a satisfied smirk.

Sasuke continued to play and sing. He looked up and continued to play as he tried to decipher the looks on the faces. He could tell they looked pleased, but that was about it. He looked back down to concentrate on the new song.

Sasuke got more into the song as he went on and let it go more off of memory and less off of the paper in front of him as it got towards the end of the song.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo could tell that the dark haired teen in front of them was mad and there was no way he was going to forgive the blonde anytime soon. He had told them what had happened and they were going to help him regret ever making him look like a fool.

'_I'm singing about how I don't want to think about him and yet I'm thinking about him,'_ Sasuke frowned.

Karin could see the somewhat pained expression on Sasuke's face, _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

'_Is there anything that makes him not perfect?'_ Suigetsu smirked, though knew everyone had imperfections.

Juugo looked at them all, _'This should be interesting.'_

Sasuke ended the song and looked up at them, "So what do you guys think?"

"I think Naruto is going to be sorry he ever made you feel bad come the talent show," Karin smirked.

Juugo and Suigetsu nodded and Sasuke felt nervous but said, "Okay."

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: I Don't Wanna Think About You by Simple Plan**


	12. Jump

**Shelly's Note:**

**Okay so I have a lot going on but I'm trying to update as fast as I can**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Jump**

Sasuke walked into his house and let out a deep sigh. The house was dark, signaling that the maids had gone home and his parents had yet to come home. '_Like always,'_ he thought as he put his things down.

The dark haired teen climbed the stairs in the hallway, not caring to turn on the light. He merely let himself walk in the dark, because that's how he felt in that moment. He felt like he was walking in the dark all by himself and even though he had just got back from being with friends he'd never felt so alone.

Sasuke took a long shower; he felt he needed to relax his muscles. When he got out he looked in the mirror and still after he washed away what they made him, he couldn't recognize himself.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought, as he looked at his reflection. _'I look like a miniature version of my brother this isn't me.'_ He shook his head, _'No this is what I have to be, I have to give in to get back at him...how ironic...become what I never wanted just to get back at someone...be made a fool because I was made a fool.'_

He let out a frustrated sigh and punched the wall. "Ah!" he let out as he fell to the ground.

'_Maybe I should just get some sleep,'_ he frowned.

Slowly the half naked boy got off the floor and made his way to his room, getting dressed before crawling into bed. The oversized bed just made him feel more alone.

**NS**

The next morning Sasuke woke up with an aching hand. He grimaced as he sat up and felt his weight leaned on the hand he'd punched into the wall the night before.

The only noises that could be heard told him only the maids were around the house. He sighed as he looked out the window to see the driveway empty, as he had expected. He looked at the sun as it came up and felt a hint of bitter sweetness in his heart. _'Maybe I should just forget everything, just jump into this thing and forget about everything that has happened...I'm done thinking about today, or yesterday, or tomorrow...I'm just going to jump into it.'_

Sasuke walked away from the window and into his closet, grabbing the most shocking thing he could find, _'This will have to do.'_

**NS**

Sasuke didn't wait for his new group. He was done waiting. He, instead, just went to school, deciding he'd just meet them there.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Suigetsu's voice rang through the halls.

The dark haired teen turned around, "What?"

"You didn't wait for us," the other boy responded.

"I didn't see the need to," he shrugged.

"Well, why not?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because, it's not like we'd be going to different places, I mean I'd see you here, why wait?" he said.

"We're friends," Karin said.

"But it's not that important," he shrugged. "You just want to approve my outfit, I'm not stupid."

"Sasuke that's not true," Suigetsu, said.

"Right," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said as he opened his locker.

"Besides we would have approved, you look hot today," Karin said as she grinned and ran her hand down his arm.

He pulled his arm away, "Don't touch me."

"Sorry," she snapped back.

"Besides you picked it out remember?" he said sarcastically.

"That's why it looks so good," she grinned.

"Whatever," he said as he pulled his math book out and shut his locker.

"Listen, let's just relax and talk about what we're going to do for the talent show," Suigetsu said.

"I don't care," Sasuke said in an indifferent tone.

Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other as Juugo said, "Are you feeling okay Sasuke?"

"I don't feel like talking right now," he grumbled.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Suigetsu insisted.

"I'm just sick of being told what to do and so really I don't want to talk because I think because as you've showing in the last few minutes you like every once else can't help but try to control me," he replied in frustration.

They all looked away, feeling bad for being like everyone else.

Sasuke grabbed a few things from his bag before throwing it over his shoulder, "I just want to be by myself today."

Sasuke walked away and they all looked at each other, exchanging confused glances. "I don't get it, yesterday he was fine," Karin said.

"Maybe something happened that made him snap," Suigetsu shrugged as he watched Sasuke walk away.

"Maybe," Karin said.

**NS**

Sasuke knew he shouldn't take it out solely on his friends, considering he only had three. He was just sick of what people wanted him to be and he needed to escape. He wanted to forget of everything that had happened to him lately and it was stressing him out.

So, he took the day off of friends, of everyone. He knew better than to ditch class, that got him hit by his parents – or more so by his dad.

The dark haired boy was silent all day as he ignored most of the things said.

Naruto stared at the silent teen wondering what was wrong and why he was acting so weird. _'I wonder if his dad said something to him...or what if everything that happened is just starting to hit him...I hate not talking to him.'_

"You're staring," Shikamaru said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked as they sat alone.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"I wasn't pretending to be his friend," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Who's Sasuke's?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, and I actually fell for him, hell I still like him," Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at him, "Yeah that was obvious."

"Really?" the blonde asked.

"I told you, you were staring," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but do you think the others noticed?" he asked.

"Nah, I doubt it," Shikamaru said as he looked over at their other friends.

"That's good," Naruto said with relief.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"Because I don't want them to know," Naruto said, as if it were obvious.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"They wouldn't get it," Naruto said. "They are the reason it didn't work out, that stupid bet."

"Oh, yeah," Shikamaru sighed.

"Do you know why Sasuke is upset?" the blonde asked.

"No clue," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay, thanks," Naruto frowned.

**NS**

Sasuke only went home to get his guitar and work clothes then he went straight to the park. He loved to walk through the park during the afternoon. He sighed and made his way to his normal spot in the park.

The dark haired boy sat down and started to play his guitar to blow off some steam as he sang. He was so sick of everything, he had to get it off his chest.

Sasuke continued to play the guitar as he played his guitar in a faster tempo. He was annoyed with everything that was going on and he couldn't help but want to get everything off his chest before he saw anyone again.

Sasuke poured all of his feelings into the song that he was singing at the moment. He had worked the lyrics out in his head throughout the day, for the most part at least, and so it wasn't hard for him to get the song out.

It wasn't like the song wasn't true, in a way, he was broke – in that unlike his brother his dad didn't always just hand him cash, and so he had to work for it. He certainly was sick of his job, his boss was being far more pedophile like than he usually was. And he was ready to leave; he wanted to just escape the annoyances of the town.

Sasuke finished the song and he let out a sigh. He found that he didn't feel much better, even though he let it out. _'How could I not feel better? Maybe it's because I didn't say it to anyone? Or maybe it's because Naruto still isn't with me...how can I still want him? Crap this has got me no where!'_

He looked at his watch and let out a curse, realizing that he had to get to work. Sasuke put his guitar away and grabbed his work clothes and ran to work.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Jump by Simple Plan**

**Shelly's End Note: This chapter really was to just show where Sasuke's feelings are at this point and is kind of a filler chapter I have the chapters planned out and depending on how easy or difficult the chapters want to be to write there will be around 20 chapters at the moment though I already know that the next chapter may be one of those that gets cut so it may just skip to the next one so there may be anywhere from 17 to 20 chapters as long as I don't lose my chapter list again! I already have them listed and described so that when I get to this one in my update order it should be easy to update this...I feel this chapter was kind of blah so I could really use some feedback on it...Sorry it's so short**


	13. I Won't Be There

**Shelly's Note:**

**Anyway, as always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 13: I Won't Be There**

Sasuke sat in his kitchen Friday morning, after the table across from his father who was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Father?" he questioned.

His dad didn't even acknowledge whim, but rather kept on reading the paper.

"Would it be okay if my band came over tonight?" he asked, cautiously.

He didn't make a sound, only turned the page and lifted the paper higher to block him out.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he tested.

Not even so much as a grunt in reply was given.

"Okay, well I'm going to get ready for school," he said as he hurried up the stairs.

The dark haired teen hated the few days his parents were actually home in the morning; it felt so awkward usually they left long before he'd woken up. _'Crap, I have to get to school,'_ he thought as he looked at the clock. He heard the doorbell ring down stairs, _'Oh no, father can't meet them, and he'll be gone when they come over later.'_

He knew his dad wouldn't approve of any of his non-high society friends, so he quickly threw on some clothes and ran out of the door.

"Bye, I'm going to school," he said quickly. He got to the door only seconds before his father and knew he'd get in trouble for it later.

Letting out a deep breath, he looked at his friends and said, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Karin questioned.

"Hn," he grunted.

Suigetsu eyed him suspiciously before saying, "Let's get to school."

**NS**

The school day went by rather normally. Naruto had glared at Sasuke's group of friends, Sasuke ignored Naruto, and try tried to pay attention in class. It had actually been eerily normal and calm that gave a sense that everything was going good, too good. As it goes: what goes up must come down.

Sasuke prayed his father wasn't home. He didn't care so much it if his mom was, but his father just didn't understand. He opened the door to find a quiet house, and empty quiet house. "Okay, my parents aren't home," he said as he moved out of the doorway.

"Awesome," Suigetsu smirked as he walked in, followed by the other band members.

"Let's go in the other room and we can practice in there," Sasuke said.

"So how late will your parents be out?" Karin asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows."

"Alright, well let's go, show us this room," Suigetsu said.

"Is this okay with them?" Juugo asked.

"Does it matter, they're not here," Sasuke said.

Karin smirked, "See he's so one of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke snapped.

"She thinks once you disobey people you actually are actually one of us," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's go into the other room." The dark haired teen led him down the hallway and into a large room, which held their musical equipment, "This is our music room."

"Nice, we should practice here all the time," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah right, I want to get away from here, not be here more often," Sasuke said as he made sure everything was ready to go.

"You are so negative, this is great," the white haired teen said.

"Yeah until my parents come home, then it's a prison," Sasuke responded.

"Just forget it guys, let's practice so we can go and not get him in trouble," Juugo said.

"Alright," Sasuke said.

They had been playing for about an hour when the front door open, unknown to them. Heavy footsteps came down the hallway, obviously angry. The door opened with a slam and the hard glare of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Father?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw him and stopped singing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned in a low voice as he walked in front of Sasuke, invading his personal space.

"I asked you earlier to have my band over," he bit his lip, feeling small has his father has leaned over him.

"Did I say yes?" he said lowly.

"Well you didn't say no," he said timidly.

"Did I say yes?" he yelled, as he shook Sasuke.

"No!" Sasuke yelled back, though his voice filled with fear, not anger as his father's was.

Fugaku turned to Sasuke's friends and said, "Go home, I wish to speak to Sasuke alone."

They looked at Sasuke, as if for some confirmation, for some sign that he needed help, but he just looked away; "Go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Juugo frowned, "Let's go guys."

Suigetsu nodded and followed him out, pulling Karin with him.

Once he heard the door click Sasuke knew that he was in trouble just by the look in his father's eyes.

"So you think you can just disobey me?" his father asked in a low tone as he moved forward, causing Sasuke to back up to the wall.

"No, I just...I thought..."he stuttered.

"You thought that I wouldn't be home tonight so you wouldn't get caught," he filled in.

Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't need to; he just looked down.

"You need to be taught a lesson, because obviously you don't remember what happens when people go against me."

"I'm sorry father," he pleaded.

"That's not good enough," he said as he punched Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke doubled over in pain as his father threw him against the wall and kicked him in the stomach.

"This is a lesson in discipline," he said as he picked him up and pushed him up against the wall.

"Please just stop," he said as he felt tears about to pour out of his eyes from the pain.

"Not until you learn your lesson," he said as he continually pulled Sasuke away from the wall and pushed him back into it.

"Please stop," he pleaded, crying.

"You're pathetic," his father said as he dropped him to the floor, causing him to fall to ground in a heap.

Sasuke knew there would be bruises on his stomach and the top of his arms where his father was holding him, but his father was smart enough to make any damage easy for him to hide.

"Just remember, I don't want to do this to you, your actions make me do this," he said as he left his son on the floor. "Don't bring your friends around here again."

Sasuke curled up in ball and felt the silent tears roll down his face, _'I just can't do this anymore...I can't live with him anymore.'_

**NS**

Sasuke walked into his room and pulled out his suitcase. _'This is it, I'm leaving; I have to leave!'_

He threw his things into the suitcase angrily as he thought about what he would do, _'Where will I go? Suigetsu's? I don't know what to do...I just know that I have to get out of here.'_

Once he had packed his things he sat down and found he needed to write something, anything to get everything out, he thought maybe a note to his parents, but he thought otherwise. So instead he wrote a song. And this one he would give to them with a note on the top.

He let out a sigh, knowing that at that point he then had to write something that fit how he felt. Therefore, he just closed his eyes and let it flow out of him.

It was true; he didn't want to make it harder on them, though it was more that he couldn't stand them. They didn't understand him or pay attention to him, and when they were home all they did was hurt him, though they said they didn't want to.

Sasuke didn't really care if he hurt his father; this was more in there for his mother as he did still have some kind of place in his heart for her. He knew that even if his mother could make up some of the difference, it would never be enough for them to be in an okay place.

Sasuke knew in the morning he wouldn't be there, so it was true that at that point it would be tomorrow that he wouldn't be there.

His father made everything he said sound stupid, he made him feel stupid, like he was never good enough, because to him he never was. But as he was learning, it didn't matter because he was starting to not want any of the things that his father wanted for him.

He knew that they weren't actually going to say goodbye, as he was sneaking out and leaving the note on his bed that night, but this would make it less hurtful to everyone. If he actually told them he was leaving he probably would never make it out of the house because his dad would beat him and his mother would try to talk him out of it.

Since he knew that he couldn't stay, he had to just leave, he wouldn't be there when they woke up, and he wouldn't have to worry with them, the only worry at that point was where to stay.

Sasuke made himself chuckle as he wrote that, because honestly he didn't know if they really cared that much. He didn't even notice if they'd notice he was gone. They rarely had contact, so how could they really notice until they were home for dinner.

He sighed; he was done with the song, done with the life. He put it down on the bed and grabbed his things, which he quickly packed, his suitcase and his guitar, it was a quick pack so he just got some clothes and some things and some sentimental things as well as some things that he needed.

Sasuke grabbed his things and quietly made his way down the stairs, knowing that he couldn't get his suitcase out the window. Luckily even with a bruises on his stomach, he could quietly lift the suitcase down the stairs and get out the door without being heard or seen by any of the help or his parents.

'_That was easier than I thought...though now I'm in pain.'_ He let out a sigh and walked to his destination, where he had decided he'd try to stay. About fifteen minutes later, he arrived, exhausted and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, a tired Suigetsu opened the door, "Sasuke?"

"I need a place to stay...I can't stay at home," sounded weak.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved aside and let him in.

"I ran away," he bit his bottom lip.

"You what?" he asked.

"I ran away," he looked down.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because...I can't live there anymore..." the raven frowned.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but rather, he lifted up his shirt and showed the bruise on his stomach, not daring to say anything.

"He hit you? I'll kill him!" Suigetsu said angrily.

"No don't, just don't make me go back there," Sasuke said.

"Of course, there's an extra room here, you're welcome to stay," Suigetsu smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's things and led him to the room.

"Thanks," Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Anytime," Suigetsu smiled.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: I Won't Be There by Simple Plan**


	14. Untitled

**Shelly's Note: As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 14: Untitled**

Sasuke sat on the couch in Suigetsu's house. He sighed and looked around thinking that it should feel somewhat like home – as he was staying there for the time being, but it didn't.

"Ready to go?" Suigetsu asked pulling him from his thoughts and Sasuke could only nod.

He felt odd, as if it was an off day – one meant to lie in bed rather than for school. "Maybe we should stay home," he said, unsure why he felt a chill down his spine.

"Dude I've ditched like eight times this year, I can't miss many more days, let's just go," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke just sighed and followed him to their usual meeting place where Karin and Juugo were standing.

"You guys are late," Karin tapped her foot.

"Sorry, Sasuke was thinking of staying home," Suigetsu said.

"Well hurry up if I'm late today I'll get detention," Karin rolled her eyes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sasuke mumbled.

"Shut up," she said.

"Well it's true," he shrugged. She just gave him a small but not intimidating glare that made him smirk.

"Will you two stop?" Juugo asked.

They were silent for a moment before they started to talk on a different topic, though it was obvious there was something wrong with Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Today just doesn't feel like a good day...I feel like something is going to happen," he looked at the ground.

"Relax, there is nothing that's going to happen today, I'm positive," Karin smiled.

"If you say so," he gave a small smile, trying to be genuine.

The morning was rather normal, filled with friends and talking, making Sasuke feel a little at ease – though not completely, it was as if he knew the day was going to be one that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Everything seemed normal that day, third period passing when a gunshot rang out in the halls and chaos broke out. "Everyone run!" Sasuke could remember hearing someone scream.

"He has a gun!" he heard another yell and he could feel his feet move too and the teachers were ordering them to remain calm and get to a classroom but most were heading for the front door.

He felt himself being pulled into a classroom but it all seemed like such a blur.

When he looked around he saw a teacher and his friends as well as part of Naruto's group and a few other kids that he didn't recognize. He could see other teachers were doing the same thing as his friends explained it to him.

"The doors are going to be crowded right now with everyone going toward them, not everyone can go out of them at once it's better to be on lockdown in the school and let them catch him then let him catch you at those doors," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke shook his head repeatedly, "I knew we shouldn't have come today, I just knew it."

"Sasuke please just calm down," Juugo said.

The teacher, who Sasuke just realized was Iruka, shut the door and said quietly, "Everyone get down and be quiet." Iruka taped the door shut from the inside and sat behind the teacher's desk.

Sasuke rested his head against the desk and closed his eyes, hearing four more shots go off near the classroom. He let a silent tear roll down his cheek and whispered, "Please just let this be over soon."

Naruto was across the room and he leaned against the wall as he sat on the floor and stared at Sasuke. He wanted to talk to the dark haired teen, but he didn't know what to say to him, after what he did, there really was nothing he could say to him right now that Sasuke would listen.

Before anything else could happen, the door being barged open disrupted the silence of the classroom and the gunmen stood in the doorway.

Sasuke recognized them; they were two guys who didn't really fit in, and the type that was in the class yet no one really knew their names. They were picked on a lot, but now it seemed that they had all the power – only in the worst possible way. They didn't think of all the consequences that would come with it or how they would hurt everyone else, or maybe they just didn't care it was just about being the one with the power for once.

Naruto knew him and his group of friends were in trouble, being at the top of the social ranking usually meant the one with the gun usually held a grudge against you when he was at the bottom, also the fact that he knew Kiba had picked on him numerous times.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, it's the little dog, Kiba," the gunman chuckled. "You remember me don't you Kiba?"

Kiba swallowed hard and shook his head no; making the gunman's face turn cold, "Wrong answer."

It was as if someone snapped a finger and Kiba was shot in the arm. As much as Sasuke didn't like Kiba, he also didn't like to see him shot.

"Please stop," Sasuke pleaded.

The gunman turned toward him with a searing look in his eyes, "What?"

"I said stop, please," Sasuke said as he looked up.

"I bet you don't even know my name," he hissed as he pointed the gun at Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart sped up as he searched for the name in his memory and took a deep breath before saying the only name, which sounded right, "Ryuu."

The teen looked at him in surprise, "Well one of you gets to live."

Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto, as he knew he'd be looking at him as he looked down.

"But what about my partner over there? What's his name?"

Sasuke bit his lip he couldn't even hardly see the guy, and yet they were being asked to identify him.

"Oh and Sasuke can't answer," he smirked as he pointed the gun at him. "He's the target this time."

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding, he knew no one knew whom he was, and the guy was counting on that. But none of that mattered at that moment, because he felt like he was going to die as he heard Kiba screaming in pain as he held his arm.

Before he had any more time to think it over he saw a flash of tan and orange fly at the gunman and wrestle to the ground and he knew it was Naruto. He saw the other gunman come towards them and got up in order to distract him, figuring he'd probably die there anyway. Sasuke jumped onto the other gunman's back, which he then recognized as Daisuke and got him to the floor. With the help of a few people they got him unarmed and detained but it was obvious he was the weaker of the two as Naruto and Ryuu were still fighting. Sasuke took a deep breath and started to help Naruto. The gunman knew they were each other's weaknesses so he grabbed a hold of Sasuke and rammed him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Naruto was furious as he saw Sasuke fall to the ground and he found in him a strength that he never knew he had as he tackled Ryuu to the ground and started to beat him senseless.

"Naruto that is enough!" Iruka called out, as he was able to grab the gun away from Ryuu.

"No it's not!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba stared in shock at his friend's reaction and if Shikamaru hadn't been home sick, he would have been able to tell them why he acted this way as they all just stared confused. "Dude what is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Shut up, there is nothing wrong with me," he took a deep breath. "Except the fact that I've kept this all hidden for so long."

"All of what hidden? Where are you going?" Kiba asked as he watched Naruto walk away.

"To the hospital to be by Sasuke's side, where you should be going to get that arm checked out," Naruto said.

Kiba's jaw just dropped as a paramedic pulled him away so he could be treated.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was in the hospital. Everything that happened was such a blur to him that he could hardly remember it all. He didn't know how he got there, or why he was there. He knew that there was a school shooting, but he didn't feel shot, it just felt like his head hurt.

The throbbing pain was constant and he could hardly stand to open his eyes to the bright hospital lights. Even when he had the room lights off the pain still went off in his head constantly from the smallest noise or movement.

He didn't know what he was going to do; he didn't have anyone to turn to at this point. It was obvious that his family didn't care, as they were nowhere to be seen. It would seem even a school shooting couldn't make them better parents. Yet he didn't have his own insurance or means to pay, he didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to do.

The night went on as he looked out the window he felt as if only he could just fade away. There was no reason from him to be there if no one cared. He could only frown and wonder how his life had turned out this way.

He closed his eyes to try to rest, only to have thoughts of the shooting come into his mind. He thought of feeling hopeless like he was trying to talk, but no one could hear him. He wished that he could just start his whole life over again, like the thread he was hanging on would break and he would fall into a new life.

He wondered if there was a time in his life when nothing ever mattered, and then he thought of Naruto. That when everything went wrong, right after that time of nothing mattering. He had his time of fun and then it went to hell. It was hell before and it'll be hell after. He couldn't explain how it all fit together or why and he couldn't make it not happen, that's just how his life was.

He sighed as he turned on his side away from the door, hoping it would be less painful with the less light. They were keeping him there for observation. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo hadn't been in to see him since he woke up, though he guessed it was because of visiting hours – or maybe it was more of a hope.

The nurse walked in with a smile and saw his said face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Just a headache, constantly."

"Doctor says it should go away soon, it's part of having your head shoved against a wall, but you have good friends, they wanted to see you when you were admitted but visiting hours were over."

He turned over, "Really?"

"Yeah, a red head girl, a white haired guy, and two blondes," she smiled.

"Two?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he heard her right.

"Yeah one was really a nice guy, he seemed really worried about you," she smiled and finished her daily duties.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Naruto when I get out,' _he thought with a sigh.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Untitled by simple plan**

**Shelly's end note: I've never really written anything like that before so don't totally be like that was the worst thing ever -.-**


	15. Promise

**Shelly's Note: I really feel like I just want to finish this story, not in that I want it to be over, but in the fact that it is so close to being done that I can't think of my other stories so this is the one that will be updated right now :)**

**As always I own nothing**

**Also say hi to my new beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**Song of inspiration: promise by Simple Plan**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Promise**

It was midmorning when Sasuke was able to get out of the hospital. No one had come to attempt to visit him before he was released. He had much on his mind, mostly questions and hardly any answers. He wondered what Naruto was going to say the day he met Juugo, what would happen if they talked, if he could forgive him, if other people knew he came to see him, and most of all, he wondered what all of this meant—If the time they had spent together was real, or fake as Kiba had lead on. There were so many things that still needed to be answered and yet, he didn't know if he truly wanted the answers, for that would mean all his anger toward Naruto was wasted time.

He decided to go for a walk that morning, as Suigetsu's house had never felt like home and he had nowhere else to go. The park was always the perfect place; it calmed him down – even though a certain tree may remind him of a certain blond. He sighed as he sat under his normal tree, feeling somewhat at home as he closed his eyes and rested against the base.

"So, they let you out, huh?" An unsure voice came from above his head.

His eye snapped back open and the voice continued in the most awkward way he had ever heard, "I was just on my way to visit you when I saw the tree...I decided, you know, to climb it for old time's sake."

"Hn...You were coming to visit me?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at the blonde.

Naruto smiled, "Of course!"

Sasuke stood up and climbed up the tree Naruto was in, so that he was sitting next to the blond. "Why?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him with the kind of smile that lit up his entire face. "Because, Sasuke, it's like I tried to tell you before. It may have started out because of Kiba's thing, but what went on between us wasn't fake," the blonde explained.

"Why did you tell him that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is it really that embarrassing to be with me?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke, I was stupid, but Kiba knows now that it wasn't fake. I rushed to your side the day of the shooting and left him."

"Well, it's great that you can decide that now, but why not before?" Sasuke looked in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you and I tried to tell you that when Juugo stepped into the picture...I just don't want to lose you...Do you have any idea what this time apart has done to me? I've been going crazy!" the blonde said.

"Crazy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously skeptical.

"Yes, crazy, because I couldn't touch you," he said as he put a hand on Sasuke's leg.

"Naruto," he warned.

"Or kiss you," he said, kissing his jaw line as Sasuke wouldn't turn to participate and make out with the blond.

"I don't think we should do this in a tree, or did you forget that I just got out of the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

"Then let's do this out of the tree." He smirked and jumped down from the low sitting branch.

"Naruto," he glared.

"Come on, just jump down. I'll even help you." Naruto smirked as he held out his hands, making Sasuke glare more; nonetheless, he jumped and landed on his feet with the help of said hands.

"See, was that so hard?" He smiled.

"Shut up," he said, as he moved away from the blond.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, talk. What is your problem?"

"Where do I even begin?" He shook his head.

Naruto sighed and sat at the base of the tree, waiting for him to explain.

"You let your friends act like I meant nothing to you and worse, when they said it you didn't stand up to them. It took a school shooting for you to act, so please forgive me if I want someone who is willing to stand up a little more for what they want at times—when it isn't just life threatening," Sasuke said, a little angry.

"When I'm not with you all I think about is you, and I'm sorry it took a school shooting for me to realize that some things in life are more important than my reputation. I guess I'm kind of stupid and, well, what can I say? You really weren't in the talking mood until now, so even if I wanted to—which I did—you wouldn't," the blonde in his defense.

Sasuke just looked away, not wanting to hear the blond, mostly because he was still confused about his own feelings.

Naruto looked at him saying, "You don't get it. When I was with you my life somehow changed, but then you were gone and suddenly I was just going through a mundane life that I didn't even really know was ordinary to begin with, until someone like you came and left, and took away all that made up the extraordinary."(1)

"Hn. I'm surprised you know what mundane means," Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. Don't let this be goodbye," he said as he turned the raven's face toward him. "I'm done fighting with you," Naruto said as he ran a hand down the pale face, neck, and covered arm until he reached the other's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Are you done fighting with me?"

Sasuke looked at him and took a deep breath. He was definitely sick of fighting and he did miss the blond, but all the memories from what had happened with them seemed to get in the way, and he didn't know if he could truly trust him. "I don't know if I can trust you," Sasuke said as he unlaced their hands and got up, instead making it so that he was leaning against the tree.

"Then give me this one chance to prove it to you. Let me prove that I am trustworthy," Naruto said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"I'll do anything you want. I think I proved that when I ran to your bedside," Naruto said.

"Anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything," the blond nodded.

Sasuke just shook his head. "One simple task means nothing."

Naruto sighed. "Okay, then give me a month."

"Excuse me?" the raven asked.

"Give me a month of dating and if you don't think I'm trustworthy, you can dump me. No explanations. And I'll never bother you again," Naruto said as he stood up.

Sasuke looked down and saw the hand that Naruto was offering to him. He sighed as he grabbed his hand. "You have a month to prove yourself."

The blond smiled, "That's what I do best."

"Unfortunately, I hope you're right," Sasuke gave a small smile.

Naruto's grin grew even wider, "Fortunately, I know I'm right." The blond started to pull the raven away from the park by the hand, but the raven stopped him.

"One more thing you should know," Sasuke said.

"What's that?" the blonde asked.

"I have friends this time around. So if you break my heart this time, one of them might actually do something about it," the raven smirked.

Naruto smiled and said, "I don't plan on breaking your heart, so I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Just thought you should know, you know, with your record and all," he smirked.

"Shut up," Naruto said as he led the way back to the blonde's place. Suddenly, Sasuke felt like everything was going to be okay.

**TBC...**

**Shelly's Endnote: Okay another chapter down, which means only 3 more to go! I'm hoping to write them fast but I'm giving time for my beta to go over them and give me feedback so it still may take awhile be patient so it can be good.**

**(1) I have to say that, this is my cheesiest line I've ever written!**


	16. Crazy

**Shelly's Note: Okay another chapter of Welcome To My Life :) Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter it's getting toward the end so it's going to start going pretty fast now...**

**As always I own nothing**

**And thank you to my beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Crazy**

When the talent show first came into Sasuke's mind after he and Naruto had broken up—and he had formed a band—he had thought he'd do a song about heartbreak. However, now that he was with the blond once again, he couldn't really say how horrible he was.

He sat on Suigetsu's couch staring at the ceiling with his guitar on his lap. The other teen couldn't quite figure him out ever since he'd gotten back after being released from the hospital. He knew that something was going on in his mind, but he just wasn't sure what.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" he asked as he sat next to the raven.

"I got back together with Naruto," he said, not bothering to look at him, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Why would you do that? And what do you mean 'back together'? I thought he was just messing with you," Suigetsu said with and angry tone.

Sasuke let out a sigh and turned to look at him, "We talked and he isn't a bad guy, he was just being stupid and following his friends."

"So you weren't important enough," Suigetsu said with a harsh tone.

"He tried to explain it to me, but I wouldn't listen and that's when I met Juugo and though 'I'm happy I met him because I met you guys'. I kind of wish I would have listened... I don't think he ever meant to hurt me," Sasuke defended the blond.

"It's just, I don't want you to get hurt...how do you know that he won't hurt you again?" Suigetsu frowned.

"I don't, but I know it won't work if my friends are supporting me," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu paused before he gave a sigh, "Fine, I'll be nice, but if he breaks your heart he's going to pay."

"I know, and thank you," Sasuke smiled.

"Now get working on our song for the talent show. I'm going to call Karin and Juugo, tell them the bad news," Suigetsu said as he got off the couch and walked toward his room.

"Way to be supportive," Sasuke yelled as he threw a pillow at his head.

He let out another sigh, still unsure what he was going to write about. He couldn't write about being in love because they weren't there yet and he didn't hate him, but he wanted something new and nothing was really going on in his life at that moment that was song worthy.

He looked at the young girl on the magazine in front of him and seeing how thin she was, he couldn't help but think that she wasn't attractive – she was _too_ thin. He looked around the house he sat in and thought about his parents.

He looked at the TV and saw a commercial for luxury cars, followed by an add to donate money for poor children. Sasuke couldn't help but think more people would buy a car than give money to the poor—they were too self-centered to do so.

He sighed and realized how much he hated that kind of people as he turned off the TV. He then threw the magazine away, thinking that none of it would give him inspiration for a song.

**NS**

"Hey guys," Naruto smiled at his group of friends.

"I'm surprised you aren't at the hospital," Chouji said, between bites of chips.

"Sasuke's out of the hospital," Naruto grinned.

"Surprised you aren't with him," Kiba said bitterly.

"He's writing a song right now," Naruto explained.

"You know this why?" Kiba asked.

"We already talked, he needs to write something for the talent show. He was going to do something about hating me, but we made up… and that is what we need to talk about now," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

"Sasuke and me, we are, well… just that...we're a couple," he said nervously.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kiba yelled.

"How troublesome, he's mad," Shikamaru said.

"Seriously?" Chouji asked, as he stopped eating.

"Well, we were when you kind of told him I was faking it and I wasn't, but he thought I was, I just hadn't told you yet. So I explained what happened and we're cool now, so I would really appreciate it if you guys would be nice to him," the blonde explained.

Kiba's jaw dropped, "I thought you were just friends with him."

"You don't really pay attention do you?" Naruto asked.

"They're all clueless," Shikamaru said.

"You knew?" Kiba asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, he always stared at him," he explained.

Kiba took a deep breath, "So let me get this straight. You're in love with Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Didn't you two hate each other?" Chouji asked.

"Things change; I didn't really know him then," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, if you're happy, we're happy. Right?" Chouji asked.

"I just need some time," Kiba said as he walked away from his friends.

Naruto frowned, "He was supposed to be my best friend. I never expected him to react like that, even if it is Sasuke."

"Yeah, I mean, Sasuke used to be pretty dorky looking, but he looks pretty good now," Chouji commented.

Naruto raised and eyebrow toward his friend. "You coming to the gay side, too?"

"Whoa, no. I meant that in a totally straight way!" Choji said.

"Chill, we know," he laughed.

**NS**

Once Karin and Juugo came over and started to grill him on Naruto and the new song, Sasuke had decided that he needed a break and settled for a walk. He went to the park, where he ran into someone who wasn't really in the mood to see him.

"You've got to be kidding me, is the whole world about you?" Kiba asked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at the brunet.

"Naruto and you are dating, he just told me," Kiba growled.

"Oh, I didn't know that you'd react so badly," Sasuke glared.

"How could I not? My best friend is gay and in love with you," he said with malice.

"I didn't realize I was so horrible," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And if you were his best friend, you would support him no matter what."

"Shut up bastard," Kiba said, "he used to hate you, too."

"Then I must not be so bad if he doesn't anymore!" Sasuke said.

"Why do you care what I think of you?" Kiba asked in confusion. "You never did before."

"And I still don't, but I care about what makes Naruto happy and I know you being mad about this won't make him happy," Sasuke explained.

Kiba looked shocked as Sasuke continued, "Is it because it's me? That's it, right?"

"Yes," Kiba mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and couldn't believe he was going to do what he was going to do. "Then let's start over, for Naruto's sake. I don't want to hate you and I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't see how this will change anything, you're still a bastard," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"And you're still a loud mouth, doesn't mean we can't be friends," Naruto owed him big time for this.

Kiba sighed, "Fine, for Naruto I guess."

**NS**

Sasuke was happy with himself; he'd actually gotten his mind off of Naruto and concentrated on writing a song. The song was one that he felt their school and maybe society needed, especially after everything that had happened. It wasn't about school shootings or people being bullied, but it was about how people were crazy. How society was crazy, and makes us forget what is important. It was his indirect link to the shooting and he felt that maybe, he'd make people in their school see that if they weren't acting so fake all the time, then none of this would have happened. If they weren't acting fake, then people wouldn't have to feel left out. After all, he knew best that underneath his newly obtained looks, was still his old, geeky self.

The band had practiced several times before the day of the talent show and hoped that they would be the ones to win first place, but didn't get their hopes up. Sasuke made a decision that day—a decision he felt would make the song better. He needed to talk to his band.

"My look isn't working," he said.

"What?" They looked confused, but Suigetsu was the one to ask the question.

"It's not me, it's going against what I feel is right. I mean, how can I sing about not being fake when I'm being fake myself?" Sasuke asked.

"So you want to go back to your old self?" Karin sighed.

"Not necessarily, just a variation," Sasuke sighed.

"We can live with that," Juugo smiled.

"Good," Sasuke said as he took a deep breath, hoping Naruto could, too.

**NS**

It was the night of the show and there were still some things Sasuke hadn't told Naruto. First off, Sasuke hadn't told the blond that the song wasn't going to be about him. Secondly, he didn't tell him of his change in look, which was much tamed down from the hot Sasuke he'd been used to seeing lately.

Therefore, when he'd surprised the raven before the show, he was in for a surprise. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, what are you doing back here?"

"I came to see you," he said, scanning over Sasuke's outfit choice.

"Listen we need to talk," Sasuke said.

"I hate those words," Naruto looked down.

"It's not like that," Sasuke said.

"What's with the outfit?" Naruto asked, obviously confused.

"I'll explain later. I'll explain everything after the show, just don't be mad about the song," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked even more confused now, "What do you mean?"

He looked down, "It's not about you."

Naruto looked at him, "Oh."

He could hear the disappointment in his voice, obviously thinking it was about someone else.

"Naruto just let me explain after the talent show. Go take your seat. I'm sure that when you hear the song, it'll make sense why it's not about you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, sure," he gave a fake smile.

Sasuke watched him go without a good luck kiss and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do once the show was over. After all, the blond would want to know why he hadn't written him a song and his impromptu change in looks.

"You ready, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Good, let's go" she said.

They were close to the last ones on and the performers before them were far from entertaining. The school had refused to hold auditions for the show, so some bad acts had gotten on stage. They were quickly introduced before the curtain opened and they started to play.

Naruto sat next to Kiba and saw how the rest of the crowd seemed to pick up when Sasuke's band came on stage – even with his makeover. He sort of felt as if everyone was now seeing something that used to be meant for only his eyes and he couldn't help but feel possessive over the raven. As the song started, he could understand how the song wasn't about him, though he couldn't understand why there wasn't a song being sung about him. He had thought Sasuke would after all they had been through lately.

Sasuke saw the crowd getting into the song and it made him happy that he wrote it about this, rather than something about their love as people may not take it so well. He was sure that not everyone knew he and Naruto were together and singing a song to him would let it all out. While he didn't want it to be a secret, he didn't need to sing about it in front of everyone. Though by the look on the blonde's face back stage, he knew Naruto didn't understand why he needed to write a song about something other than them and his personal life for the show.

Naruto looked around, seeing that people liked Sasuke's music. He sighed when he realized that there was a possibility Sasuke and his band could go far in the music industry if this many people found them likable. Especially when Sasuke looked good. But then… where would that leave _him_? It was something horrible to think about, but he couldn't help it. And he knew it was something he needed to bring up. He hated that fact.

Sasuke found that the hardest part to sing was about parents. While everything else was true, the part about parents was the only thing to hit home. Sasuke's only remotely personal thing in the song and that was a personal tie, so he felt that Naruto had no reason to be mad. Though he also knew that he would be mad that he had no song…

Naruto could already sense the girls falling for Sasuke even more as he sang. They didn't even listen to his words, he could have been singing nonsense—it was just that he could sing. The fact that Sasuke had changed his look again hardly registered in most people's minds. He hadn't changed his look much, just toned it down so he still looked rather hot, just not as hot as he could.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how people were reacting. He knew that they weren't listening to the actual song. He also knew that it didn't matter because he could tell they liked it, so it meant that they may win, and that's all he wanted.

Kiba could see the look on Naruto's face; he could tell he was both disappointed and annoyed with the girls in the crowd. He could tell how much the raven meant to the blond and so he nudged him and said, "Let them drool, you're the one who's dating him, not them."

"But I'm not important enough to get a song," he huffed.

Kiba wasn't sure what to say so he just turned back to the performance and became annoyed with Sasuke.

While the crowd couldn't tell, Suigetsu could see that something was off with Sasuke. It was at times like this that he wished he could get inside his head. The dark haired teen wasn't as happy as he had been lately, so he had figured he was having trouble with Naruto and he was going to kill the blond if he did anything to hurt him.

Naruto really didn't want to look towards the stage any longer, or towards the girls looking at the stage. He just wanted the show to be over. He was sick and tired of listening to his boyfriend sing about things that weren't him, when he had yet to ever write a song about him – or at least ever write a good song about him. But he couldn't really leave, that wouldn't make him a very good boyfriend. Instead, he sunk into the chair.

The song ended and Sasuke looked to where Naruto was sitting. It was then that he knew they might have more to talk about than he thought.

**TBC...**

**Crazy by Simple Plan**

**Shelly's Endnote: Don't hate me because I'm kind of making them fight...I know the song really had nothing to do with the chapter except that it was the reason that they fought because Naruto doesn't have a song that is nice and yet Sasuke didn't write him one either**

**Oh and by the way only like 2 more chapters now :)**


	17. Addicted

**Shelly's Note: Oaky so this is the second to last chapter! I can't believe this story is almost over...hopefully this song will work for this and you'll like this chapter because I had to switch this all around and this wasn't the song that was supposed to be this chapter in the first outline but I hope it works**

**As always I own nothing**

**Also thank you to my beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Addicted**

Sasuke sat in the back of the school's theatre after the talent show was over. He took a deep breath as he looked at his phone, knowing that the text he had just received was from Naruto and that it must be time to talk.

_Meet me at the bench in the park closest to the tree._

Sasuke frowned at the message; it didn't say 'love you' or any kind of thing the blond would usually write since they had been together. He sighed and looked around to see if he could find Suigetsu. Since he couldn't, he grabbed his guitar so that it wouldn't get stolen, and walked out of the back of the school's theatre toward the park. On his way, he was stopped by people who he didn't even know, telling him that he did well that night, though he couldn't really help but feel that none of that mattered as long as his blond was still mad at him.

The park was rather dark and he could see the blond sitting on the bench by himself, looking down at the ground.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he looked at him and bit his bottom lip.

"Hey." Naruto looked up at the raven with a frown.

"So, I guess we need to talk," Sasuke said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto said as he slid over, indicating he wanted the other to sit down. "So, what's with the guitar?"

"I didn't want it to get stolen and I couldn't find Suigetsu to take it home." Sasuke sat next to him, put down the guitar, and let out a deep sigh, "So, let's talk."

"Alright. Let's start with the small thing first, the change of look," Naruto said as he looked him over.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I just figured it was time to be me. When you first met me, I was under my parent's control. You got me to break out of that a little, but then you broke my heart and I needed support. They saw I was vulnerable and, well, they used that to their advantage and changed me into that, which was someone I'm not. So, now, I just figured it was time to be me… And honestly, I still am a little bit of the geek you first met."

"Sasuke, it's fine, I get it. I was just wondering why the sudden change. In fact, if you want to go back to total geek, that's fine." Naruto looked at him and smirked, "I mean, that way I'd be the only one to know how sexy you really are."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond and looked down, "So why were you so mad?"

Naruto looked away, "The song..."

"I told you before the show, it wasn't going to be about you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know, but a guy could use a little more warning," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I didn't write you a song, but not everything is about you!" Sasuke turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, when my boyfriend told me he was writing a new song for the talent show after we got back together, I just assumed that maybe it was for me…" Naruto looked down. "I didn't think that you would write about something like that when all of your other songs have been about the people around you. I mean, your parents have one, Sakura, your stalker, has one and I guess I just kind of wanted one… but maybe you can only write me a song if it's a hate song."

"I'm not good at writing love songs. Sakura and my parents—do you see the kind of people you just classified yourself with? I mean, damn it, Naruto, you're so much better than that," Sasuke said as he turned to look at him.

"Then why write a new song for the talent show?" Naruto asked.

"Because the old one was about you, but I called you a heartbreaker in it and I don't think I should call my boyfriend a heartbreaker," Sasuke said.

"So what, you only write songs about people that piss you off?" Naruto smirked.

"It sure does seem that way. And how would you know that you don't have a song already written, that you just may not have heard?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe." He smirked.

"Can I hear the song you were going to play if we hadn't got back together?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a second as he looked at his guitar. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," he smiled with a nod.

"Okay." Sasuke picked up the guitar he had put down when he got there and began to play.

Naruto concentrated on what Sasuke would have said to him if they hadn't gotten back together. He didn't want to interrupt the raven, but he had questions already. Like that Sasuke thought _he_ was the dick and that he thought Naruto _didn't_ think about him.

He knew what he had said—or more what Kiba had said—which he had not refuted. However, he couldn't help but concentrate more on the fact that Sasuke had been saying that he couldn't forget him. It rather made him smile that he had such an effect on the raven; after all, he knew Sasuke had the same effect on him

Naruto looked at him as he sang. He found it hard to believe that he was going to sing the song he was singing to him at the talent show. The song was far nicer than what he was expecting. Sure, it said that he was trying to forget him, but it was also practically saying that he was still in love with him and the only problem was that Naruto was a heartbreaker. Naruto paused in his thoughts and realized that that was the problem.

He questioned how much it was about their relationship because he hadn't left, Sasuke had broken up with him. Then again, maybe he meant that Naruto had chosen his friends over him, and that was how he had left.

Sasuke couldn't help but find it odd that Naruto was smiling at him as he sang his song. He called him a heartbreaker and yet there he was smiling at him. Nevertheless, he didn't stop to ask about it, he just kept playing.

Naruto moved closer so that his leg was touching Sasuke's, but not so that is would mess up his guitar playing. He smirked at him and ran his fingers through the raven's locks. **"**

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke's talented fingers play the guitar and suddenly realized he didn't feel mad, nor did he remember why he was so mad to begin with.

The blond couldn't help but think how ironic the line "I never wanna do this again" was, as they were very well doing it again.

Sasuke ended the song and looked over at Naruto as he set his guitar back down again. "You're smiling, why?"

"Because, I don't even know why I was mad at you anymore," Naruto said as he looked at him.

"If I knew all I had to do was sing about you being a heartbreaker for you to not be mad at me, I would have done that in the first place," Sasuke smirked.

"Smartass," he mumbled, "I just mean that it seems so insignificant right now."

"What changed your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"It was never about you singing me a song at the talent show, Sasuke. It was just you didn't tell me and it was like, what was I supposed to expect?" Naruto said.

"It's just too soon for a love song. I mean, I can't really go from the hate 'I want to forget you' songs I've been writing for you straight to a love song." Sasuke sighed, "Plus, even though I love the fact that we are telling people about us, I don't need to broadcast it to the whole school."

"I get it, Sasuke, I do. It's just… I wish you would have given me a little bit more of a warning than, 'Oh, by the way, the song isn't about you' when I walked backstage to see you. I mean, why did you even bring it up? I probably would have enjoyed your performance so much more if you wouldn't have, because I wouldn't have been thinking, 'well, why isn't it about me?'" Naruto said.

"I know, but I just wanted to give you some warning," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"Yeah, well, you suck at warnings," Naruto smiled.

"Okay, can we just make up for it? I'm so damned sick of fighting. All I want to do is be together," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I think I can agree with that."

"You better," Sasuke said as he leaned in and kissed the blond.

**NS**

Naruto and Sasuke walked into school together the next day, and they could feel many eyes on them. Naruto looked to where his group usually sat and he could feel their eyes boring into them as if to ask what had happened last night. Sasuke looked in the direction of his friends and felt the same thing. However, most of all, they felt the weight of the question of which group they would gravitate toward.

"So, what do we do now? You're the smart one," Naruto said.

"You're the one that does relationships. I'm not good with people," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked between the two. "Let's go off together, not to either group and maybe they will come to us."

"Yeah, maybe that'll work," Sasuke agreed as Naruto took his hand and they walked to their lockers, earning them looks from people as they passed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Suigetsu said with a sigh. "Sasuke, get back here." Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo quickly followed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dude, where are you going?" Kiba yelled at Naruto as he got up and rushed toward the blond.

The couple looked at each other as they stopped and turned toward their friends.

"What Suigetsu?" Sasuke said.

"What are you doing? We always meet in the same place and I thought you two were fighting," he said with a glare toward the blond.

"Back off," Naruto glared back.

"We made up, obviously, and things change. I mean, I have a boyfriend now and yeah, we're friends but—" Suigetsu cut him off.

"But we're just not important anymore, I get it. You don't need us," Suigetsu finished for him.

"It's not like that," Sasuke frowned.

"Dude, you didn't come to our meeting spot," Kiba said when his group arrived. "And I thought you'd dumped his ass by now. Weren't you mad last night?"

"We talked and now we're cool and we didn't go to either meeting spot because we didn't know which to go to," Naruto said.

"We've been friends forever, you come to ours," Kiba said.

"Kiba, I have friends, too, and I'm not going to give them up just so we can start hanging out with you guys every day," Sasuke said and his friends smirked.

"Why don't we just have a new meeting spot, for all of us?" Naruto suggested.

"You mean, all hang out?" Kiba asked.

"How about you guys are just attached at the hip?" Suigetsu suggested.

"Shut the hell up, Suigetsu," Sasuke said.

"Can you guys be nice to each other so we can make this work?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we can," Juugo said.

"Yeah, whatever," Karin agreed.

Sasuke eyed Suigetsu who took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

"What about you guys?" Sasuke asked.

"That wouldn't be too troublesome, I guess," Shikamaru said.

"Sure," Chouji said, "as long as our new meeting place is near a vending machine."

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

He just shook his head and said, "If I can agree to put up with Sasuke, I guess I can agree to put up with the rest of them."

Naruto smiled and said, "So I guess we'll meet by the vending machines by the front door?"

They all agreed and Sasuke smiled at Naruto. The blond knew it meant a lot to Sasuke that he was trying to spend more time with him by making their friends get along, or at least tolerate each other.

As they walked to the new before-school hang out, Naruto and Sasuke could see their friends talking to each other and saw that they didn't care if people stared or whispered about them. It was then that they realized, as long as they were together, everything might just turn out okay and their relationship may just work.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Addicted by Simple Plan**

**Shelly's Endnote: I know this sounds like the last chapter with how I ended it and that is because it kind of is...The next chapter is the epilogue and it will be set a few years forward so this is the end on some level but there is an epilogue after this that tells where they end up going in their relationship**

**IMPORTANT FOR NEXT CHAPTER: I have two ways I can go with next chapter, happy and sad I was planning happy but also writing an alternative ending if you guys wanted it because though the alternative ending would be sad and may make you hate one of the characters it'd give you more to read because I really don't think next chapter is going to be very long...but I'll let you guys vote do you want happy, sad, or both endings, because if no one cares I'm not going to write both it's entirely up to the reviewers my beta already said they'd beta both so it's really up to the reviewers**


	18. Generation and Your Love is a Lie

**Shelly's Note: Oh my gosh, it's the last chapter! Or should I say chapters since there are two endings. The first one is happy the second is sad so read them both or take your pick I don't mind either way just let me know which you read and what you thought please!**

**As always, I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**And thanks to my beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**Chapter 18: Generation/Your Love is a Lie**

**Generation – happy ending**

**Five years later:**

Sasuke looked completely comfortable on stage with his band. It was as if he belonged on stage, and the people in the club he was performing in agreed as they moved to their music and listened with no complains. He and his band played in small clubs on the weekends and worked during the weekdays, they never expected anything to come out of it, and it was more for fun. After all, they were just twenty-three years old and looking for fun rather than the day to day mundane of the average workday.

Sasuke looked over at his long time boyfriend, Naruto, who sat at his usual table as he sang the song. They both knew he had partly written it because of his father and how now that he was completely out of his grasps, he was going to live better. His father had the pride of an Uchiha that lived in the past, but Sasuke was someone who couldn't stick to the old ways. He knew that with Naruto by his side he'd show his dad that he could make his own way to the top.

Sasuke realized in the past five years that he had no reason to be sorry. He was going to act how he wanted to act until he died and that's how it was. He knew that was what had caused the final fall out between him and his parents when they were willing to allow him to come home, but only if went back to how he used to act. Sasuke had told them to go fuck themselves and walked away, and he hadn't talked to them since.

His father had always been homophobic and so he couldn't accept Sasuke's life style. Instead of giving in, Sasuke had done what everyone else wanted to do at least once in awhile, and had told his father, the authority figure in his life. His father has said that his choices would make him have no future, but he had decided that that no longer mattered; being cut off no longer mattered. All that mattered was him and Naruto; and the life they would make together, their way.

As he sang, he moved around the stage and felt as if nothing in the world could bring him down. He didn't notice the woman in the back of the club staring at him, rather intensely, and even if he had he probably wouldn't have cared much.

The song ended and Sasuke said, "Thank you everyone, we're Sharingan and we hope you liked our set, good night!"

The light went out and they exited the stage. They were all happy with their performance as they made their way to sit with Naruto and the rest of their friends.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he sat next to the blond.

Naruto kissed him and said, "You guys did great."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"He's right, you did do great," a woman voice said from behind them.

Sasuke turned around to face her, "Uh, thank you."

"Maybe I should introduce myself. You can call me Aimi, I'm a scout for Konoha Records," she said.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she continued, "I would like you guys to come to the studio to see what the higher ups think of you."

Sasuke was handed a card as she said, "Call me if you're interested."

The raven could only nod as she walked away and he felt a smile grace his face.

"Earth to Sasuke, did you just hear that?" Suigetsu called. "We're going to be famous!"

Naruto hugged Sasuke and said, "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe it," was all Sasuke could say, as he looked around at all his friends.

**NS**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived home and Sasuke was still floating on cloud nine when they walked through the door.

"Hey, Sasuke?" the blond said nervously as he played with the box in his pocket.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Come here," he said as he pulled him over to the couch. "There's something I want to talk about."

"What is it?" the raven asked.

"There was something I wanted to ask you after your gig tonight, but, well, then that happened and everyone was excited and I didn't want to take you away from that," Naruto started.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, nervously.

"Over the past five years, it's been nothing but amazing and I can't picture my life with anyone but you," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled as he put his hand over Naruto's.

"I love you and I know that we may not be able to get legally married, but… will you marry me anyway?" Naruto said as he pulled out the little box.

"I'd be crazy not to say yes," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into a kiss. "You know, this makes me happier than any possible recording contract could," Sasuke said as the blonde put the ring on his finger.

"Making you happy is all I want," he said as he laced their fingers together and kissed Sasuke once again.

**THE END**

**Song of inspiration: Generation by Simple Plan**

**Your Love Is A Lie – Sad Ending**

**Three Years Later:**

Sasuke hated being home alone, it reminded him of his parents and how they would always be gone. With Naruto it was supposed to be different, he wasn't supposed to be alone anymore. For the first few years of their relationship, that was true, then everything changed and suddenly it was 2 o'clock in the morning and he was home alone with Naruto nowhere to be seen, and no phone call from the blond. It felt like he didn't care anymore and it was slowly starting to get to Sasuke.

The raven took it upon himself to do some cleaning as he was waiting up for his lover to come home from what he said was "comforting Kiba from another bad break up" by going out to the bar. However, he knew that was a lie because he knew Kiba and Hinata were happy, they had been happy for a while, but he didn't know what Naruto was up to, so he couldn't just call him out on nothing.

As he continued to clean, he picked up Naruto's dirty clothes and was cleaning out the pockets to put them in the wash when he found a folded piece of paper. He would have thought that maybe it was a grocery list, but the blond rarely did that and the paper had a little heart on it. It was not the blonde's writing and he knew he hadn't written it, so his curiosity got the best of him. He opened up the note to see something that he obviously wasn't supposed to find, about how 'he can't wait to see him again'. It was signed Sai and Sasuke didn't know if it hurt less or more that it was someone who he knew and looked so much like him. He put the note back and put the jeans down where they were, it was late and he wasn't going to deal with it at two in the morning. Especially when Naruto usually came home drunk and smelling of alcohol, probably to make his story seem true.

Sasuke watched Naruto the next morning as he lied about the entire night. He played it off as if he and Kiba went drinking and as if he wasn't out with Sai. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he was far from it, and he knew that if he called him out, he'd somehow turn it around to make Sasuke look like the bad guy. He'd say that Sasuke worked too much or that he doesn't tell him he loved him enough and maybe Sai did. Then why not just dump Sasuke for Sai? He claimed to love Sasuke but obviously it wasn't enough. He knew he had to catch him in the act because if he didn't, Naruto would find a way to make him feel bad and he'd end up staying with him since, unlike the blond, he loved Naruto. However, if he actually caught him with someone else, he wouldn't be able to stand that pain; it would be the last straw.

When Sasuke and Naruto decided to "move in" together, they moved into the apartment Sasuke had bought once he had saved up enough money and moved out of Suigetsu's house. However, they had both agreed that Naruto would keep his apartment in case anything should happen between them. Sasuke had a feeling that that was where Naruto and his 'sex toy', as he liked to call him, were having their affair. And he knew that when Naruto lied to him again, this time he'd show up and catch him in the act, and no matter how much it hurt, he'd break it off and never look back.

"Kiba called, he and the guys want to go to this new action movie that's coming out," he could hear it in Naruto's voice how guilty he was.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't remember the name, but it's supposed to be good, so I probably won't be home till late tonight," Naruto said.

"Have fun," Sasuke said, and Naruto gave him a kiss with a small smile as he left.

Later that night Sasuke pulled up to Naruto's apartment with his copy of the key in hand. He saw Naruto's car parked outside and thought, _'Movie my ass.'_

He walked up the stairs quietly and heard the music playing from Naruto's apartment mixed in with the moans and he knew his assumptions were correct. He only wondered if Naruto thought at all about him when this happened. He turned the key and opened the door to see his supposed-to-be-faithful boyfriend and Sai making love on the couch.

He walked over to the CD player and shut it off, making the occupants known to his quiet presence.

"Sasuke, it's not what it looks like!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped a blanket around himself from the couch.

"Shut up, Naruto. I think we all know that's a lie," Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Sasuke, please, I'm sorry this meant nothing to me, he's just..." Naruto stopped talking as he saw the hurt look in Sasuke's eyes.

"High school was supposed to be the last time you hurt me, Naruto. But tell me something, what's he got that I don't?" Sasuke could feel a tear run down his cheek.

"Nothing, you're perfect," Naruto said as he reached out to touch him.

Sasuke moved away before he could touch him and said, "You don't get to say that and you definitely don't get to touch me. Tell me was it worth it? Are you happy that in the end you're left with him?"

"Sasuke, you don't mean that. I love you, please, don't leave, I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"Yes, you are sorry, but not in the way you mean," Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"Sasuke, please don't say that, you don't mean it," he pleaded.

"Your love is a lie Naruto; this whole thing must have just been some sort of joke to you. Oh, wait, isn't this how it all began? Maybe that's when it should have ended," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I know you love me, don't say that you don't," Naruto said as he chased after him.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, and unlike some people, I don't lie. However, I also know when to put myself first and I've had enough years of crap like this with my parents. What you're doing and what they did is no different, only this time, I'm older and smarter and I know when something is hurting me. I should have left my parents long before I did, and I'm not staying in a relationship for years just because I love the person. If you truly loved me you would have never needed him, so obviously you don't really need me," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"I was never lying when I said I love you," Naruto said.

"Just when you said that you were going out with Kiba. I mean, there I was at home alone and you went to someone else, what does that tell you?" Sasuke told himself he wouldn't break down for him.

"You were always tired," Naruto said as he looked away.

"Go find someone else, Naruto. I'm sure you can; after all, this was just a high school fling. It was never meant to last," Sasuke said as he walked out of the blonde's life forever, not looking back.

Naruto walked back to his couch as the door shut and he shook his head saying, "What have I done, what have I done, what have I done?"

"So I'm guessing we're not going to finish then?" Sai asked.

"No, get out. This is all your fault, that one stupid night I was drunk and you looked so much like him, then you kept calling and he was so tired and damn it, I'm so stupid!" Naruto broke down feeling like a little kid who had just lost their favorite toy, only this was worse, he had lost a piece of his heart.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go," Sai said.

Naruto forced his way to his bed as he curled up and locked himself in his room, he didn't see a reason to come out. He had just lost the one person who meant the world to him, the one who he couldn't and didn't want to live without, and it was all because of his own stupidity.

Sasuke had made it clear he never wanted to see him again, and Naruto wasn't sure if he could live never seeing the raven. Out of one stupid mistake with someone that meant absolutely nothing to him, he had broken apart two lives – made him and Sasuke completely miserable and it was clear there was no fixing it.

**The End**

**Song of inspiration: Your Love Is a Lie**

**End Note: I wanted to make the first one up beat and I was going to make Naruto propose in club but it seemed kind of cliché and I don't think he'd really steal away from the happiness they got from a possible recording contract.**

**The second one I don't think I made it too sad honestly and though I know people will say Naruto wouldn't cheat well my case for Naruto cheating: Sasuke has a job he has to work a lot now so he's tired at night and Naruto so Naruto went out with the guys saw Sai who kind of resembles Sasuke and who lured him into his bed the first time and then he kept going back because he was lonely he didn't think what would happen if he got caught which would be losing Sasuke**


End file.
